Second Chances
by beckysteele5858
Summary: Captain Swan AU. Killian and Emma were engaged and bad decisions split them apart. Now, 4 years later. They meet again, Killian now engaged and Emma leaving an abusive marriage. Can the love the feel for each other win in the end? Or has their time come to an end. Rated M for mature content. #captainswan #angst #love #onceuponatime
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Do you ever have one of those nights where you can't sleep? That's where this story has come from. AU Captain Swan based on some of my personal life events, the song Trying not to love you by Nickelback, and the fan made AU video on YouTube to this song by AMatterOfPreception (go check it out, it's brilliant). In this story Liam and Killian are brothers, but Ruby is their sister. Emma, Elsa, Anna and Neal (Charming Neal, not Baelfire) are all siblings. WARNING: talk of abuse. I do not own OUAT, or their characters but the story is all my own. - BS**

_'And our time apart, like knives in my heart_

_How could anyone ask for more?_

_But if there's a pill to help me forget,_

_God knows I haven't found it yet_

_But I'm dying to, God I'm trying to..._

**Chapter 1- Regret**

They had known each other most of their lives, being from the same town in Maine. Twelve years of friendship. His sister was her best friend and he was a big brother to her. When he went off to join the Navy, they had lost contact for 6 years. When he was wrongfully sent to prison, he found her again through a mutual friend. Once she found him again, she made sure to see him every weekend whether she had the money or not. Hours were spent talking, playing games, and enjoying each other's company. He got her name tattooed on his thigh above his knee and asked her to be his wife when the time was right. When He got out, she relocated from Maine to Boston, so she could be closer to him, her happily ever after now within her grasp. She was so wrong. The last fight that they had brought her world crashing down around her. She hadn't focused much on herself, and she knew it. She wanted to make sure his needs were met. He thought she needed to focus on herself and put herself first. What he never understood was she was horrible at that, and never was able to. It was him, and it had always been him. She begged him to stay, and he walked away telling her that this break up was only supposed to be temporary. He left her, leaving her to wonder why She was never enough.

That was 4 years ago, and all Emma could think of as She drove into Storybrooke, Maine. She had been married to Walsh Oz all of 6 months and he started to turn abusive. After talking to her parents, and her best friend she knew she needed to get out. 27 and a pending divorce is not how she pictured her life turning out, this isn't how marriage was supposed to be. Walsh was asleep when she left and probably didn't even know she was gone yet. After he hit her again over dinner, Emma called her father, packed her car and hadn't looked back. It was late as Emma had stuffed as much as she could in her car before She ran.

David and Mary Margaret Nolan had lived in Storybrooke for the past 30 years. David was the town sheriff, and Mary Margaret was a teacher at the elementary school. Emma was the second oldest of 4 kids. Elsa, who was 29, lived in town working as a nurse. Emma was the second oldest at 27. Anna was next at 17, lastly and the only boy was Neal at 15 years old. Emma had a good relationship with all her siblings, but Neal and she had a very special bond being 12 years apart in age. She turned up the driveway of her parent's estate in her beat-up bug she had owned since high school. Putting her car in park, She grabbed her overnight bag, resolving to grab the rest of her stuff in the morning. As she shut the door of her car, she saw a body move in the shadows. Looking closely, she saw a chiseled jaw, blonde hair with greying at the temples, and warm blue eyes. It was David, her father.

"Hey Pumpkin." David said with a smile, "Need a hand?"

Emma threw herself into her father's arms, clinging to him tightly, sobs wrecking her shoulders.

"Shh. Its ok Em." David cradled her head as he hugged her tightly. "You're home now, You're safe. Let me take a look at you, ok?".

Emma took a step back and nodded. David took her face in his hands and tilted her face left and right. A bruise that was purple and yellow was forming around Emma's left eye and her lip was split. David clenched his jaw as anger flashed behind his eyes.

"Come on Kid." He put his arm around her, "You need some sleep." Emma nodded, following her father inside.

"Is everyone else asleep?" Emma whispered as they entered the house.

"Yup. Anna and Neal have school in the morning.".

"What time?".

"Early. And you need sleep." David scolded softly, "there will be plenty of time to see them tomorrow. Your room is waiting for you."

Emma nodded and kissed her father on her cheek. She descended the stairs to her room and crawled into bed, feeling more at home than she had in years. She stared at the ceiling now that she was home, and he thoughts drifted to him, as they normally did... More so lately than they had before. Black hair, crystal blue eyes, and a smile that warm her soul. She missed him, more than she wanted to admit. She should have gone after him, fought harder to fix herself and made him stay. Ever since she was with Walsh, she felt like more and more like a little lost girl that nobody wanted. She drifted to sleep with blue eyes and dark hair holding her hand as they ice skated around a lake.

After making sure Emma was safely in her room. David made his was to his room on the main level of the house. As he kicked off his slippers and went to crawl into bed, He heard Mary Margaret stir.

"David?" She whispered sleepily.

"Go back to sleep my dear. It's very late."

"How is she?"

David took a deep breath, "Not great. She is in pretty rough shape, so don't be startled when you see her in the morning."

"I'm going to kill that bastard."

"Not before I do. Let's get to sleep, dear. We can talk to her about it tomorrow."

Killian was sitting in The Rabbit hole, knocking back his 3rd rum on the rocks, as his mind drifted to her, as it always did. Blonde hair, emeralds for eyes and a smile that could light up a 10-block radius. For the past four years he had regretted walking away, for giving up. The break up was only supposed to be temporary until she had learned to love herself, but he had never told her that. He never told her that she was still the one he wanted to share his life with. When he had found out about her marriage, it nearly destroyed him. So, what did he do? Did the stupid thing and asked his controlling, bitch of a girlfriend to marry him. She wanted to be her only focus and that was it. Milah wanted to be his only focus, and that was it. She didn't let him see his family unless it suited her, and it rarely ever did.

Killian had two siblings, and their grandparents since their parents died in an accident 10 years ago. Liam is the oldest at 30, Killian 28 and Ruby 27. Marco and Mabel were their grandparents and their only surviving family. Mabel went by Granny and Granny only. If you called her otherwise, she may kill you.

Milah didn't get along with Granny, as Granny walled her out a lot of times on how She treated Killian. Milah controlled when Killian got to see his family and he just accepted it. With Emma married and no way for him to get her back, then why not? Beat being alone didn't it? Working at the docks paid decently well and he had his motorcycle crew with August, Robin, Jefferson and Will. He was content, but not happy, not nearly as happy as he was with Emma and he knew it. But he made his choice, and this was his life now.

"Rob," Killian called out to Robin, who was tending the bar that evening, "Can I get one more?"

"You sure mate?" Robin asked, "It's getting kind of late."

"Aye, I'm sure."

Robin poured him one more glass of rum on the rocks and shook his head, "You ok? You seem more pensive than normal."

"Bloody wonderful." Killian knocked back the drink and left a 20 on the counter, "I'll see you tomorrow for poker."

"Aye Mate be safe." Robin bit his lip, but knew he had to say something, "Killian?"

Killian stopped at the door and looked back at his friend.

"Regina says she's not as happy as she is trying to portray. There's still hope."

Killian gave his friend a tight-lipped smile and headed out the door. On his walk home, his mind ran rampant with thoughts. Was Regina, right? Was Emma not happy? If anyone would know besides Ruby, it would be Regina considering the two had been close since high school. Even if she wasn't, who was he to think he deserved another chance with her? He is the one that made his choice, he is the one that walked away from her.

She deserved better and he deserved his regret.

Emma woke up to a coffee maker grinding above her head, bringing a smile to her face. One of the best things about being home is that he father made fresh coffee, and breakfast was never cold. She stretched and swung her feet over the side of her bed, dragging her aching body to the bathroom. As She looked in the mirror her eye was swollen, but a little less yellow around the edges and her lip was a little puffy, but not bad. She splashed water on her face, grabbed her phone and headed upstairs. As she turned to go to the kitchen, she saw both her mother and her father talking quietly over coffee, not noticing she had entered the room.

"Good morning." Emma announced, walking through the kitchen.

"Emma!" Mary Margaret sprung up from her seat, and running to her daughter, pulling her into her arms.

"Hi mom." a muffled voice sounded from behind Mary Margaret's shoulder. "You're squishing me."

"Tough." Mary Margaret released Emma and took her chin in her hand and turned her face left and right, surveying the damage that Walsh inflicted.

"Mom, I'm fine." Emma groaned.

"The hell you are! I am going to kill that son of a bitch!"

"Mama," Emma grasped her mother's hands. "It's ok, I'm home and that's all that matters to me right now."

"That's right," David interjected, "He won't be stupid enough to show up here."

"Wanna bet?" Emma grunted. Her demeanor changed immediately when David handed her a much of coffee. "Thank you, dad."

Emma sat down with her parents and they filled her in on her siblings' lives, what was new around the town, and Emma checked her phone. It had been blown up by Walsh, Ruby, and Regina. Walsh had left her two voicemails, ten text messages, and called her 25 times. Emma looked at the text from Regina first.

**Regina: Where are you? Walsh has called me looking for you**

**Regina: Emma Rose Nolan so help me! Answer your phone!**

**Regina: I am going to assume you are back home safe, since you would not worry me on purpose you ass!**

Emma smiled and shook her head, Regina could be so dramatic sometimes. She opened the next set of text messages from Ruby.

**Ruby: Em! Where are you? Walsh has called me looking for you **

**Ruby: So, help me woman I will activate the GPS on your cell phone! **

**Ruby: EMMA ROSE! ANSWER YOUR FUCKING PHONE. **

**Ruby: Your dead, Your dead! I will be planning your funeral now!**

Scratch that, Ruby was dramatic. Emma tried really hard not to laugh out loud, since her mother was talking, and She didn't want to be rude. Now the moment of truth,

**Walsh: Where are you **

**Walsh: Please come home, I'm sorry let's talk about this**

**Walsh: Baby! Please answer your phone! I'm sorry!**

**Walsh: Emma! God Damn it answer me! I'm sorry **

**Walsh: Why won't you answer me? I'm sorry but you made me do it! **

**Walsh: Emma so help me, Answer the fucking phone! **

**Walsh: EMMA! This is your fucking fault. If you had just done what I told you to do then we wouldn't be in this situation. You need to come home**

**Walsh: You need to come home and act like a wife, enough with this fucking temper tantrum. **

**Walsh: Emma you are my wife and I will treat you as I see fit. Stop fucking whoever you are fucking and come home!**

**Walsh: Emma, you need to call me. I hope you are safe. I love you, you need to come home and be my wife. We need to figure this out. **

By the time Emma finished reading the texts, her hands were shaking, and tears burned her eyes. She hadn't even noticed her parents had stopped talking, noticing her change in demeanor as she stared at her phone screen. David took his daughter's hand,

"Emma." David said quietly. "Let me see your phone."

Emma handed her phone to David, and he read the messages, anger flashing across his face again. He took a deep breath, trying his best to stay calm.

"Em, do you want to change your number?" Emma shook her head yes. "Ok, are you ready to file for divorce? Because I have a feeling this is going to get very ugly." Emma nodded yes slowly.

"Dad, I don't feel safe at home. It's not even my home, it's his home." Emma whispered as a stray tear fell down her cheek. "I don't want to go back."

"That settles it then." David proclaimed. "We will get your number changed, go to the courthouse and then we can figure out the rest from there. But first, I think we should go have breakfast at Granny's so Ruby doesn't have a heart attack, don't you?"

Emma laughed out a sob, "Yeah. You're probably right."

"I didn't feel like cooking anyways." David winked at his daughter, and the family rose from the table and headed to get ready for the day.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Milah screamed and threw a pillow at Killian.

_Bloody wonderful,_ He thought. _Maybe if I hold completely still she won't know I'm a wake. _

"How fucking dare you sleep on the couch?! You got so drunk you couldn't even come to bed?! I am your fiancé! You should be more concerned with me!"

_Oh, my buggering… Fuck!_ Killian thought _Just go to fucking work._

"I am going to work now, but we WILL talk about this tonight. I love you and remember how lucky you are to have me." Milah sneered. Without another word he heard the door slam.

Groaning, Killian rolled over on the couch, and threw his arm over his eyes. Just another day in paradise. He rolled off the couch and looked in the mirror. His hair was all over, and his eyes sported dark circles. After the morning he had, Killian decided it was a good morning to go see Ruby and see if She could talk some sense into him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A:N ****WARNING: talk of abuse. I do not own OUAT, or their characters but the story is all my own. - BS**

**_You call to me, and I fall at your feet_**  
**_How could anyone ask for more?_**

**Chapter 2- Reunion**

Emma was putting the finishing touches on her hair when her father came down stairs.

"Em, I got a call. An accident by the town line. Rain-check?" David looked at his daughter solemnly.

"Sure, Dad no problem." She gave him a smile. "I'll text Regina and see if she's free. Be safe."

"Always am." David kissed her on her forehead. "Call you when I'm done?"

"Sounds good." Emma pulled her phone out as her father left.

**Emma: Hey Gina. Granny's in 10? **

Not even a minute went by and she got a response.

**Regina: Oh my god you're alive, and home?! I will see you in 10 minutes! Usual booth! **

**Emma: Yes, your majesty. I'll see you soon. :)**

Emma smiled and put the finishing touches on her makeup. It had been far too long since She had seen her two best friends and they had much to talk about.

* * *

Emma pulled up to Granny's Diner and parked on the street. She checked herself one more time, her makeup and sunglasses hiding her eye well. She got out of her car and walked up to the door. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and walked inside. The smell of fresh coffee and bacon assaulted her nose; it was like coming home.

"Emma Nolan, you best get over here right now!" Granny's voice rang over the noise. Emma smiled at the elderly woman and walked quickly to the end of the bar, when Granny pulled her into a tight hug. "It's good to see you baby girl."

"You too, Granny." Emma squeezed the elderly woman back just as fiercely. "How have you been?" Granny released her and took a small step back.

"Business as usual, Marco driving me crazy, and my grand-kids driving me even crazier." Granny smiled at her, "I won't ask now, but I need to see that eye."

"Granny," Emma whispered sharply, "How did you know?"

"You're not the first battered woman to cross my path my girl. However, I do have a cross bow, so god help him if he crosses my path." Emma let out a laugh and hugged Granny tightly.

At that moment the women heard a high pitch squeal come from the back of the diner. As Emma looked up a very excited Ruby was bounding her way to Emma. Ruby was tall, and Her long brown hair was straightened and the red streaks in her hair were peeking through. Her body was fit, and she had legs for days and her big grey eyes looked like they were going to pop when she saw Emma. She was dressed in tight black jeans, black boot, a black tank top with a red button up over the top and of course her signature bright red lipstick. Ruby had been her best friend for the past 15 years, through the ups and downs she had always been there; which why she was now hitting Emma like a freight train.

"I will kill you the next time you scare me like that!" Ruby squealed, pulling Emma into a tight hug. "What happened? Are you ok? Where's Walsh? Who Do I have to kill?"

"Would you give her 5 seconds to breathe?" a voice from behind her said.

Emma turned around and saw Regina standing there with her son Roland on her hip, "The woman obviously hasn't even had her coffee yet Rubs!"

"Auntie Emma!" The three-year-old squirmed out of his mother's arms and ran to her like no time had passed.

"Hey Roland!" Emma got down low and caught him in her arms. "Did you miss me?"

"Uh-huh! Whawe hafe you been?"

"That's excellent question." Regina piped in, hugging Emma tightly

Regina was another one of Emma's oldest friends. She met Regina when She was 15, and they were both going through a rebellious stage. When they went to college, Regina buckled down, got a 4.0 and a degree in public administration. Regina was tall, had black hair that was cut shoulder length, and chocolate brown eyes. She was a little curvier than Ruby, but just as drop dead gorgeous. She was the town's new mayor, the youngest ever voted in and a town prodigy.

The three women and a squirmy toddler made their way back to the most secluded booth in the back of the restaurant, Emma having her back toward the door. It wasn't very crowded this morning thankfully, but Emma didn't want peering eyes to see her face. Granny had her head cook Leroy take over for the moment, so she could join the girls.

"Ok Em," Ruby chided. "Spill. We haven't been allowed to see you since your wedding."

Unfortunately, Ruby wasn't wrong. They had tried to visit her in Boston over many different occasions and the only reason they were allowed at the wedding was because Emma refused to get married without them. She took a deep breath, and knew it was now or never.

"I will tell you what happened, but I won't take my glasses off around Roland, he doesn't need to see this; deal?"

All three women nodded in agreement.

"Ok," Emma took a large drink of coffee. "It started after the honeymoon, he was acting... I don't know… different. He was becoming more controlling. When I took that business trip to Los Angeles he cleaned the apartment and threw a bunch of my belongings away without asking me. When I got mad and told him he had no right to do that, He told me if I didn't like how he cleaned his house I could leave."

"His house?" Regina echoed

"Yup. Anyways, after that He started accusing me of cheating on him and sleeping around because I was talking to our friend station in Okinawa."

"Wait, do you mean Lancelot?" Ruby interrupted.

"Yup."

"Didn't Gwenivere just leave him?"

"Yup for Arthur. I wanted to send him a Christmas card and Walsh had a freak out."

"That's crap." Regina inputted. "Continue Emma."

"After he saw me talking to Lance, he started going through my phone all the time; like twice a week. That's why I hadn't been in contact much. The last serious conversation I had with someone got me in trouble."

"The one where you asked Robin what you should do since you didn't feel safe? That conversation?" Regina asked quietly.

Emma nodded, taking another drink of coffee. "He got so mad at me for that, told me I had no reason not to feel safe. That was the last time I came home, you know for Elsa's birthday?" Both women nodded. "Well I had talked to my mother about what was happened, and she told me to stand my ground and not let him go through my phone anymore. That night was the first time he…" Emma trailed off gesturing to her face. Regina, Granny and Ruby all shared a knowing look.

"Hey mommy," Roland piped up, "Can I go play outside wif Alice?" The three women glanced out the window and saw a girl from his daycare playing with her parents.

"Sure baby just stay in sight."

"Otay!" The boy ran out the door with excitement, making the ladies laugh.

"Anyway Emma," Granny said as she refilled their mugs with fresh coffee. "Continue."

"Things got progressively worse. His temper got worse and he no longer hid it. I would get hit for bad dinner, not a clean enough house, not being home on time, you name it." Emma took a deep breath and removed her glasses. The gasps that echoed around the table were not helping, even with her makeup on you could see the severity of her bruising.

"I am going to fucking kill him." Regina growled.

"Get in line." Ruby spat.

"I have a crossbow and I never miss!" Granny piped up, easing the tension at the table.

Regina put her arm around Emma and Ruby grabbed her hand from across the table, "Emma, honey," Ruby began. "Why didn't you tell us how bad it was? Why didn't you leave sooner?"

"You think I wanted this?!" It was a good thing that the dinner was mostly empty now, because she could no longer keep her emotions in check. "I stayed because I am married! I am a wife! Things weren't supposed to be like this! He expects me to be this obedient wife and I can't do that. My parents raised me to be strong, not some needy Mormon wife! But I stayed, and I tried to make it work because I loved him." Emma was sobbing now, her head buried in Regina's shoulder. "It just got to the point I couldn't take it anymore. The point where I left my wedding ring on the table, packed as much as I could in my bug and drove straight here."

The ladies were quiet for a few, dragging moments.

"Babes, that's not love." Regina finally whispered, stroking her hair. "Love doesn't hurt that way, and this is not your fault"

"You think I don't know that Gina? Look at my parents, they are the are the epitome of what love should fucking look like. I had that one and he walked away. I wasn't enough for him, just like I'm not enough for Walsh!"

Emma clasped her hands over her mouth, realizing she had said too much, "Granny, Rubes, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to come out."

"It's OK Em," Ruby squeezed her best friend's hand. "You're right."

"But I will tell you this Emma Rose," Granny interjected. "He has regretted it every day since he made that dumb-ass decision."

Emma laughed, did she ever mention how much she loves Granny?

"We will get to that subject in a minute." Regina scoffed. "What are you going to now?"

"Well, he sent me some pretty nasty text messages, and he left me a voicemail I haven't listened to yet. My dad thinks we should change my number after I file for divorce."

"Let me see your phone."

Emma got her phone out and set it on the table. The women passed around her phone reading the messages, each getting angrier the more they read. After the read the texts, Emma put her voicemail on speaker. Walsh's voice spilled the small space between them.

"Emma you bitch! You have been doing nothing but manipulating me ever since I caught you cheating! As if I was the one who did something wrong and you fucking know it! I don't understand why you say you're willing to work with me when You just up and fucking left! You need to come home and love me and be a fucking wife! I do love you I will call you later. You just make me so angry and… Fuck!"

All was silent again, and Emma's tears streamed down her face.

"But, you never cheated on him." Ruby whispered.

"I know, but there's no telling him different."

"Not in the wrong? Does hitting you not count as being in the wrong?" Regina was borderline yelling.

"Apparently not."

"Well I agree with David, that you should change your number." Granny interjected. "But Emma, are you sure this is what you want, Divorce is a tough decision."

Emma nodded slowly, "I am, if I stay he'll kill me."

"A wise decision my dear." Granny patted her hand.

"So, what's Milah like?"

Granny, Ruby, and Regina all groaned and rolled their eyes. Emma tried not to giggle at the sight.

"Was it something I said?" Emma said with a laugh.

"She is a dumb broad." Granny sneered. Emma's eyes went wide, she had never heard Granny use such language in her entire life.

"She is such a bitch." Regina huffed, taking a large swig of coffee. "She won't let us see him. Hell, the only time he ever gets to see Robin is when he goes to the bar. Ever since they got together, she has treated him like her boy-toy, and ever since their engagement it has only gotten worse."

"She got mad at us for defending him,' Ruby piped in, "Granny, Liam and I. With some of their fights, she had come to us for advice when he had been being an ass, which you know he can do." Emma nodded in agreement. "Anyway, this particular fight he hadn't done anything wrong and so we came to his defense. She didn't like that, so now we only get to see him at her say so."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Emma couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"As a heart attack." Granny answered. Marco does his best to play peacekeeper, bless his heart, but it doesn't work." Granny paused a moment, "He still asks about you dear, quite often actually."

Emma gave Granny a tight-lipped smile. "Thanks Granny, but that doesn't necessarily mean anything."

"Oh my god!" Ruby cried exasperatedly. 'Why do you two have to be so fucking stubborn!" She stood up abruptly and went behind the bar.

"Where is she going?" Regina asked Granny, Granny just shrugged. Ruby reappeared to the table with a bottle of rum and four shot glasses.

"Ruby what the hell?" Emma giggled. "Its 10:00 in the morning."

"Yup! And after a conversation like that I say we all deserve a shot."

The four women took their libations and Granny and Ruby went back to work, needing to get things ready for the lunch rush.

"I have to get going too." Regina groaned, "I have to drop Roland off and get to the office. But, are you busy tonight?"

"No, I don't think so," Emma contemplated, "What's up?"

"Well I wanted to invite you over for dinner and then we could go to the bar afterward."

'"I better be invited to that bar!" Ruby's voice sounded from the back-store room.

Regina laughed, "I figured you could use a girl's night out. If you get too drunk to drive, you could always stay with me."

"Or me!" There was Ruby again.

Emma laughed, "Of course! That sounds great! What time for dinner?"

"7:00 sharp. Don't be late."

"Yes, your majesty." Emma mocked a bow.

Regina flipped her off then pulled her in for a tight hug. "I missed you Em, and I'm glad your home. I'll see you tonight." Regina then left with a flair to gather Roland and get on with her morning.

Emma downed the last of her coffee and put her sunglasses back on. Before leaving the diner, she had a thought.

"Hey Granny?" Emma called out. "Can I get a coffee and a hot chocolate to go? Hot chocolate with..."

"With cinnamon," Granny interrupted. "Don't you act like I don't know how you take your hot chocolate missy."

Emma put her hands up in defeat, "Yes ma'am."

She paid and turned to leave when she smashed into the equivalent of a tree, splashing the hot drinks everywhere.

"Really?" Emma huffed out in annoyance, grabbing a handful on napkins to wipe off her jacket. Thankfully it was leather, so the sticky mess wiped off easily.

"So sorry love." The voice said. "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Let me replace them for you."

Emma froze. She knew that voice; soothing, deep and the British accent laced through, it was the one that haunted her dreams. She surveyed the stranger slowly. A tone body was displayed before her. He was dressed in light wash blue jeans that were tight, a black V-neck t shirt and a black leather jacket. He was tall, black hair was going every which way, and then she locked with blue, crystal eyes that haunted her every thought.

"Killian?"

Killian looked down at her, and couldn't believe his eyes. Golden curls were strewn back to avoid the mess, while sweater and a red leather jacket that looked like one he had given someone many years ago. Black jeans hugged her hips and she was wearing tall black boots. This person had sunglasses on, but he would know that lulling voice anywhere.

"Emma?"

Emma gave him a tight-lipped smile, "Don't worry about the coffee." She then did what she did best lately; She pushed past him and ran right out the front door.

Killian looked at Granny in a panic and followed Emma out the door not 30 seconds later.

"Go Figure," Granny huffed. "The day he decides to drag his ass in here to see us, is the day she comes home." Ruby laughed and shook her head. The pair continued getting ready for the lunch rush in compatible silence.

* * *

"Emma!" Killian called after her as she ran down the sidewalk past her car. "Emma, wait!" He started to run. He needed to see her, to talk to her.

Emma ran faster, needing to distance herself from before doing something stupid like launching herself into him and never letting him go.

"Emma! Bloody hell, lass wait!" Killian shouted behind her

_No, no, no! This is not happening right now_! Emma thought, she took a sharp turn down an alley, and Killian followed her step for step.

_Bloody hell, I'm an idiot,_ Killian thought. "SWAN! STOP!"

Emma stopped dead in her tracks as did Killian. She turned around slowly. He used a nickname he gave her in high school, so many years ago. For a moment it seemed as if the world had stopped as they stared at each other, chests heaving, the energy in the air thick.

"Bloody hell Emma." Killian panted, bending over putting his hands on his knees. "Where did you learn to run like that?"

"That's what happens when you chase down criminals for a living." Emma huffed out. She was leaning against the wall trying to catch her breath.

"Bail bonds?" Killian stood, moving a little bit closer to her.

She nodded, watching him carefully behind her sunglasses.

Killian stood there for a moment, as the charged energy swirled between them, bordering on tension and awkwardness.

"When did you move back?" Emma asked quietly. Looking down at her feet.

"Two years ago. After I got out of the prison halfway house things weren't so easy for me. I finished school, and that's where I met Milah. After we were together for a while I convinced her to move back here with me since we were struggling so much."

Emma nodded, doing her best to act like this wasn't affecting her but Killian could see her cringe at the sound of Milah's name.

"When did you get back?" Killian asked her quietly.

Emma shifted her weight and looked up at him, "Last night."

"Where is Walsh?"

"How did you know his name?"

"I have my ways."

"Your ways are Ruby, that's not a big secret."

"Stop avoiding, where is he?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I do! Emma I never stopped caring about you, not ever!"

Emma was in shocked into silence. Of all the things that she expected him to say, she wasn't expecting that.

"How much do you know, Killian?" Emma whispered softly.

Killian scratched behind his right ear and avoided her gaze. _Oh god, don't do that._ Emma thought. He was adorable when he did that.

"A lot more than you think I do."

Emma nodded. Of course, he would know more than she wanted him to. She took a deep breath and looked up at him. "Walsh is still in Boston."

"Why?"

"It's a long story."

"I have time."

"I don't. I have to go meet with my dad."

Killian nodded, and looked down at the ground. "Can I see you soon? We really do need to talk."

Emma nodded in silent response. "I am going out with Regina and Ruby tonight to the Rabbit Hole. If you are allowed off your leash, that's where I'll be."

Killian let out a stifled laugh, "Ah, so you know about that?"

"I know more than you know." Emma mocked in his tone.

Killian laughed, and the pair stood locked in a heated gaze, as if the world had stopped existing other than the two of them.

"Well I should go..." Emma began, absentmindedly putting her sunglasses on her head. Once she realized what she did, she froze, and the look Killian gave her shattered her heart. He looked at her in horror, shock and anger all at once. Taking her chin gently in his hand, he tilted her face left, then right surveying the damage. Emma closed her eyes, the touch of his fingers sending jolts of electricity through her body.

"I'm going to kill that bastard." Killian growled in a low tone.

"Hey, Don't worry about it." Emma took a step back and put her sunglasses back on, "Ruby and Regina have first dibs."

What happened after that was the last thing Emma expected. Killian pulled her in hard for a hug, pressing her completely against him. She felt his warm torso, and his strong arms around her. For the first time in years she felt safe.

Killian broke the hug first, taking a step back. "Well I should let you get to your father."

Emma nodded, "Yeah I guess so." She turned to walk away, and his voice stopped her.

"I'll see you tonight."

Emma stopped and looked over her shoulder at him, "Sure you will." She kept walking and turn up the street.

Killian lingered a moment and leaned against the wall, his head falling back.

What the fuck just happened?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Warning: Mental and Physical abuse mentioned in this chapter. I do not own OUAT or the characters, but the story is my own. - BS**

_'Cause trying not to love you, only goes so far_  
_Trying not to need you, is tearing me apart_  
_Can't see the silver lining, from down here on the floor_

**Chapter 3- Really?**

Killian walked back slowly to Granny's. He couldn't believe it, Emma was home. All kinds of emotions started hitting him; happiness, confusion, anger. He wanted to know more about what had been happening with her and Walsh. He got the gist of the story from Ruby, but she never divulges too much information. That left another question; Would Emma go back to Walsh? GO back to Boston again after everything he had done to her? Would He stay with Milah or would he try to win Emma back? Did he even deserve to have her back?

His thoughts were reeling as he opened the door to Granny's. The lunch rush had pretty much dissipated at his point, a few patrons remaining and of course Granny and Ruby.

"Killian! I have your burger down here!' Ruby called to him. "I figured you would need some food after your morning run."

"Ha. Ha." Killian rolled his eyes. "You're so funny sis."

Ruby gave him a brilliant smile and went back to working.

Granny was standing at the end of the bar, leaning against it as Killian approached her. "She's a little funny. Now what's the occasion? It isn't every day I get to see my grandson on his own free will."

"Good afternoon Granny." Killian leaned down and kissed his grandmother on the cheek. "I just had the urge for your delicious food."

Granny raised her eyebrow at Killian, "Uh-huh, sure. Sit down and eat. Then you can tell me what happened."

"Yes ma'am."

Killian sat down at the bar and began to eat. A cheeseburger medium rare with all the fix ins, just how he always had it. Accompanying it were onion rings and a coke. It was everything he needed in comfort food, and it was like Granny always knew.

"Did I do good?" Granny asked.

Killian gave her a thumbs up and took a drink of his coke. "It's perfect Granny, thank you. It's like you always know.

Granny pour a splash of rum in Killian's coke and winked at him. "That's my job. Now, tell me what's going on. You don't look like a man who is about to be happily married."

"I hate how you do that." Killian groaned as his took a drink of coke.

"No, you don't." Ruby chimed in sitting next to Killian. "If we didn't do this you would never have anyone to talk to." Killian gave her a sad smile and took another drink.

"Now, spill." Ruby demanded.

"I just don't bloody know anymore." Killian began. " Milah is just.. So... I don't know. I feel like she wants me to be someone I'm not. Like wearing bloody cashmere sweaters and going to that god-awful country club with her folks. Yes, when I first got out of lock up, she kept me on track and kept me out of trouble. I know she hates me for moving her here but after prison I needed to be close to family again." Killian took a large swig of his coke. "Not like that bloody well matters now considering I never get to see anyone unless it's to her discretion. I can't take a bloody piss without her knowing where I am going! I go to the bar, to the gym and ride bikes with the boys between work to stay out of the house. I went on a bike ride the other day and I was gone thirty minutes, thirty fucking minutes before she called me asking me where I was! If I don't do exactly what she wants me to do, she screams at me and sometimes, like this morning, she bloody throws things at me!" Killian took a deep breath trying to calm down. "I love her, I do but… I don't know Granny. I just get this feeling that things aren't supposed to be this way. Do we have good days? Sure. Sometimes we have great days." Killian took another swig of his drink." But the bad outweighs the good on a much grander scale.

Both Granny and Ruby shared a knowing look. There was more, he just wasn't sharing. Granny took her grandson's hand, "Killian, I know there is more. Talk to us." Killian took another drink of his coke but said nothing. So, Granny guessed. "Emma?"

He nodded slowly, "Did you two know She was back?"

"Not until this morning." Ruby commented.

"What happened?"

"That's not our story to tell. You need to talk to her."

Killian nodded and dropped his head in his hands. "I think about her all the bloody time. Every night before I go to sleep, when I wake up, when I'm dreaming. She haunts me."

"Have you told her this?" Granny questioned quietly.

Killian shook his head no. "She was happily married, why would I disrupt her life like that?"

"And you are engaged, not happily may I add."

Killian shrugged, "Proposing to Milah seemed like a good idea at the time."

"And how is that working out for you now?" Ruby scoffed.

"It is what it is. Not much I can be about it now."

"I hate that fucking saying." Granny grumbled. Killian and Ruby looked up at her in shock, the language she never used around them unless she was mad was astounding.

"Killian, what is it you always tell me? A Man unwilling to fight for what he wants, deserves what he gets?"

"Aye." Killian nodded. "That's exactly what I say." Granny and Ruby looked very concerned at Killian, he had never seemed so defeated, so content to settle for misery.

Granny huffed inn frustration, "Killian Alexander Jones so help me, your pride is going to be the death of you."

Killian gave Granny a sad smile.

* * *

As Emma pulled up to the sheriff station, her mind was reeling. Killian was here, in Storybrooke. How did no one mention that! She knew that her friends were just trying to protect her and considering that she was "happily married" it shouldn't have matter if he was there or not. She thought she was over him, like really and truly thought so. But the second she saw him, her feelings came back and hit her like a fucking tidal wave. He seemed different though, like that spark she has loved so much had been distinguished some. She wanted to sit and talk to him, find out everything that happened, and find out what it is that Milah puts him through. He was first and foremost her friend, and she cared about him deeply even if he didn't feel the same. Before going into the station, she needed to make a phone call, she pulled out her phone and dialed her older sister, Elsa. Elsa knew everything going on, including her dormant feelings for Killian.

The phone rang once before the other line picked up

"Emma?" Elsa shouted in a panic.

"Ow, I'm deaf." Emma grumbled.

"I don't give a shit if you're deaf! Where are you? Walsh has been calling me."

"I figured he might be. Don't worry I'm safe. I'm in Storybrooke."

"Are you kidding me?! Your home and you didn't tell me!"

"Really? You want to play that game? Killian moved back and you just neglected to tell me? What, did the fact that your boyfriend's brother, whom I was head over heels in love with just happened to come back home?"

"Was?"

"Don't you psychoanalyze me Elsa Lynn!"

"Emma calm down. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you. I didn't think much of it honestly since you were married to Walsh."

"Yeah, well I just ran into him."

"You did?"

"Yeah, literally. I had coffee and Granny's this morning with Ruby and Regina. I was leaving with coffee for dad and hot cocoa for me and as I turned, I smashed right into him."

She could hear Elsa giggling on the other end of the line. "Shut up! It's not funny!"

"It's a little funny. You are so graceful. So, after you realized it was him what did you do?"

"I ran."

"Of course, you did."

"Yeah well he chased me."

"He did?!"

"Yup."

"And?"

"Long story short, He wants to talk to me."

"Oh?"

"Yup."

"And how are you feeling about that?"

Emma let out a long sigh, "Honestly Els? I thought I was over him. Like truly over him. But after he hugged me..."

"He hugged you?!"

"Yes, now shut up and listen. After he hugged me all of my feeling for him hit me like a fucking tidal wave."

"I knew it!" Else squealed. "Stop rolling your eyes at me!"

How does she do that? "Even if I do still feel something for him, what does it matter? He's engaged."

"Yeah, to Satan."

Emma let out a sharp laugh, her sister had an issue with a verbal filter. "Anyway, Gina, Robin, Ruby and I are going to the bar tonight if you and Liam want to join."

"The Rabbit Hole?"

"Yeah."

"I'll ask him. Did you tell Killian?"

"I may have told him that if he wanted to talk to me that's where I would be."

Elsa let out a squeal and Emma rolled her eyes. "You are ridiculous. It's not like he's going to show up. I got to go I have to meet up with dad.

"Ok, but call me back later, we need to talk about what happened with Walsh still."

"Deal, love you."

"Love you too."

As Emma hung up the phone Emma shook her head and put her sunglasses back on. Her siblings had this infuriating optimism that must have skipped a generation. With a groan she kicked the door open and headed inside the sheriff station. She would deal with the Walsh problem now and push down her feelings for Killian to deal with later. Because that is the healthy way, right?

As She entered the station, a wave of nostalgia crashed over her. Her dad had been the sheriff as long as she could remember. He would bring her in to the station and sit her on his desk as her would work. It was what inspired her to go into bail bonds in the first place. It was another place that really felt like home.

"Ah, so the prodigal daughter returns."

Breaking her from her thoughts she turned and saw Graham Allen, one of her classmates from high school and her father's deputy for the past two years.

"Graham!" Emma exclaims. "I didn't see you as I came in."

"No worries, love. David should be back any minute now." an awkwardness fell between the two of them. "So, how have you been?"

"I've been ok." Emma lied through her teeth, "How have you been?"

"Oh, I've been good!" Graham exclaimed excitedly. "After school I started working for your dad and life has been pretty good since then! I have my dog, she's a husky and super cute. You should come meet her sometime!" Emma didn't know what to say, so she just smiled awkwardly.

"Oh Graham, are you bragging again?" David's voice broke through the silence as he entered the station, carrying a large stack of papers and two brown paper bags.

_Oh, thank God_. Emma thought.

"No sir! Just telling her about my dog."

David laughed and shook his head. "Em, can you join me in my office?"

"Sure dad." Emma turned and smiled at Graham and followed David into his office.

"Shut the door would you, kiddo?"

Emma nodded. "Is he always like that?"

"Graham? Yeah he doesn't get to interact with people all that much outside of work."

"Makes sense. What's in the bag?"

David smiled at his daughter and slid her a bag. "That's lunch. Grilled cheese with onion rings courtesy of Granny's."

Emma gave her father a big smile, he knew her so well. She sat and put her sunglasses on her head, feeling safe in the room just the two of them. She could see that David's jaw tightened in anger, but he didn't say anything.

"So, "Emma said with a mouthful of sandwich, "How was your call?"

"It was ok. A car hit a sign out by the town line, but no one was hurt. How was your morning."

"Good. I had coffee with Regina and Ruby this morning."

"Was Mabel there?"

"Yeah she was."

"Did she threaten Walsh with her crossbow yet?"

"Twice." Emma paused a moment and took a deep breath, "I saw Killian this morning."

"You did? On purpose?"

"I literally ran into him. Did you know he was living here again?"

"I've seen him once or twice over the last few years, but I just thought he was visiting. He always says hi to me and his always pleasant. How did it go?"

Before Emma could answer her phone rang. Emma looked at the screen and went pale.

"Who is it?" David asked with concern.

"Walsh." Emma answered in a whisper.

"Answer and put it on speaker."

Emma nodded and hit the answer button. "Hello?"

"Emma!" Walsh's voice boomed in the office. "Thank God!"

Emma looked up at David who raised his eyebrow is skepticism.

"Where are you?" Walsh asked insistently.

"Not telling." Emma responded shortly. "All you need to know is that I'm safe."

"That's bullshit, where are you?"

"Again, I'm not telling."

"Wow. That's fucking great. You won't even tell your husband where you are."

"Well when my husband hits me, he doesn't deserve to know."

"That bullshit Emma. You need to come home!"

"That's not my home that's your home. I'm not going back."

"Emma you are my wife! You need to come home and fucking act like it. Stop this fucking temper tantrum and come home and be an adult."

"Emma hang up the phone." David said quietly.

"Walsh I'm not coming back."

"Why not? Who are you fucking that you won't come home to your husband huh?!"

Emma's tears were burning her eyes. "No one! For the last time I'm not fucking cheating on you!"

"BULLSHIT EMMA! You see, this is why I correct you. You are a lying cheating whore. You need to come home so I can reprimand you into the wife you need to be."

"What beat me into submission?! I am not a needy fucking housewife Walsh we've been over this!"

"I WILL MAKE YOU ONE!"

David had heard enough, "Emma hang up."

"Goodbye Walsh." Emma choked out.

"No Emma, wait! I'm sorry I love you I-." The line went dead.

David came around the desk and pulled his daughter into a hug. As soon as she felt her father's arms around her, Emma let her walls down and sobbed.

"Shhh, Emma." David whispered to his daughter.

David pulled Emma back and looked at her. "Emma, would you like me to change your number?" Emma nodded yes, unable to speak. "Ok, do you want to head to the court house? Like I said to you this morning this is your choice and I will not push you. But after hearing that conversation. I worry for your safety if you were to go back.

Emma thought for a second. Could she go back? Could she really stay with a man who would "correct" her when she did wrong? Is that a life, or an imprisonment? And what about Killian? Did he still feel the same? Would it matter? Even if she never got Killian back, she knew deep down that she didn't deserve this.

"I want to go to the courthouse." Emma answered her father.

"Ok pumpkin. Let's go."

* * *

Killian trudged to the bakery. He had forgotten he was late for a cake tasting with Milah and knew he was going to be in trouble so what's being a little later? As he walked into the bakery he wanted to turn around and leave.

"There you are." Milah said in an overly sweet tone.

"Sorry, darling." Killian kissed her on the cheek. "Lost track of time."

"Where were you?" She asked even sweeter.

"Seeing my grandmother."

"Oh." Milah sneered. "Well now we have important things to do.

As Killian sat down with Milah, the baker started explaining what cake and frosting mixtures they had available, but he wasn't really listening. Chocolate with vanilla bean something and lemon with raspberry something were Milah's favorites.

"Which one do you want dear?" Milah swooned.

"Whatever you want, love." Killian answered absentmindedly.

"Oh good!" Milah turned to the baker, "Now for my cake I want…"

As Milah was talking to the baker, Killian felt his phone buzz. He pulled out and realized her had a message from Liam.

**Liam: Rabbit Hole tonight? I'll whip your ass in pool. **

Killian read the message and thought of certain blonde he needed to talk to being there.

**Killian: Count me in. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you so much for the follows and the reviews! This story is very near and dear to my heart and I am so thrilled it is being received so well. To answer the question from Alexa, No but wouldn't it be great if life worked that way? Milah and Walsh will be getting what they deserve soon! I do not own OUAT or the wonderful characters, but the story is all my own. **

**Chapter 4- Realization**

The afternoon was a whirlwind. Emma and David went and got her number changed and then to the court house. She filed for divorce from Walsh and David put a restraining order on him for her. Once he got served divorce papers, Emma knew things were going to get really ugly.

Emma saw Elsa for a minute at work and got smothered in a hug with tears. Emma filled Elsa in, showed her the bruise on her eye, and let her know about the events of the afternoon. She didn't think she had ever seen Elsa so mad in her entire life, and that's saying something considering Elsa had a temper. Emma left with the promise from Elsa that her and Liam would be joining them this evening.

Emma met with her siblings after school at home and Anna and Neal were so happy to see her. She filled them in on what happened, knowing now that she was staying in the house it would be hard for her to keep anything from them. Neal was angry, very angry. Emma had to talk him down from going to Boston for about twenty minutes. When she brought up that she was going out with her friends tonight, Anna offered to help her with her makeup. She was a super girly girl and was good at those types of things, where Emma was most definitely not.

Emma was now getting ready to head to Regina's. She was wearing a sleeveless black leather mini dress with a high neck. She had on black tights and heeled black boots to pull it all together. Anna had worked her magic on her makeup and was able to cover her black eye most of the way. She gave her subtle smoky eyes, and a red lip to make it pop. Her cut lip was still visible under her lipstick, being the one thing, they couldn't hide. Her blonde locks were in loose curls tumbling down her back. She checked the time, gave herself a once over in the mirror, and grabbed her purse to leave.

As she headed out, she called out to David, the rest of the family was out.

"Bye Dad. I'm heading to Regina's."

"Ok, pumpkin. Be safe. Call if you need a ride." David called back.

"Will do."

Emma got into her bug and headed out.

* * *

Killian and Milah were sharing dinner in awkward silence. She was babbling about some wedding details she decided without him, and his thoughts were on Emma and the night to come. He was nervous, he didn't know what was going to happen. But, avoiding her would not be an option. Even in school they had the same group of friends plus Emma was best friends with his sister. The disadvantages of being from a small town.

"Killian, are you even listening to me?" Milah broke him from his thoughts.

"Yes, dear. Sorry I was thinking about work."

"Oh, Well I was saying that we need to talk to the caterer because I will NOT have fish as an option."

_Of course_, Killian thought. _Fish was the one thing I actually wanted. _He plastered on his best smile, "Whatever you desire, love."

"So, what are we doing tonight?" Milah asked him

Oh shit. He forgot to tell her. "Actually darling, I have plans with Liam."

"Why?!"

"Because he is my brother. Last I checked it was ok to make plans with my brother without permission."

"But you work with him, why do you need to see him more?"

Killian had a strong urge to bang his head against the table but refrained. "Milah, I am not having this argument again. I have plans with my brother tonight. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, I spaced it."

"Well are you drinking?" Milah sneered at him.

"I don't know yet love, why?" Killian told her a little white lie. He didn't want to tell her where he was going because he knew she would show up and that is the last thing anyone, especially Emma, needed to deal with.

"Well if you drink, you will come to bed this time to satisfy me."

Killian nodded and finished his meal in silence. He took his phone out and texted Liam.

**Killian: I'm heading over. I need to get out of here. **

**Liam: Wonderful! We'll see you shortly little brother. **

Killian kissed Milah goodbye and got on his bike. He needed to talk to his brother.

* * *

Emma arrived at Regina's new house at 6:58 pm. Now that Regina was mayor, she got to live in the Mayor's mansion, and it was huge white house with two columns out front. Emma got out of her car and walked up the pathway. She knocked on the giant door and waited.

Regina appeared a moment later, wearing a leather skirt, a figure-hugging red tank top, and heeled knee-high boots.

"Wow, right on time. Must be a first for you." Regina sassed.

"Ha. Ha." Emma retorted following her inside. "Nice house by the way."

"I know right? Comes with the job."

As Emma and Regina came up the stairs toward the Kitchen, the smell of lasagna and Italian bread assaulted her nose and cause her mouth to water. This was one of those things that made her feel at home.

"You made your lasagna?"

"Of course. It's not every day my best friend is allowed to come home."

Emma stuck her tongue out at Regina as a voice echoed from behind her. "Emma!" She turned around and saw Robin, Regina's husband walking toward her.

"Hey Robin!" Emma exclaimed as he pulled her in for a hug. "It's so good to see you!"

"Likewise, my friend." Robin pulled back as he scanned her face.

"This eye," Emma pointed. 'It's just covered by makeup."

"Ah yes I can see it a little." Robin's gaze darkened in anger. "Well, either way it's good to have you home."

"Where is Roland?"

"He's with Granny already." Regina's voice sounded from the kitchen. "Emma do you want wine?"

"Duh." she responded with a laugh as she and Robin made their way to the dining room to eat.

As they sat down together, Emma and Regina filled Robin in on the entirety of events that happened to her coming home, and Emma filled them on the events of the afternoon. From running into Killian, the phone call, and everything else that happened too.

"Leave it to you to run into Killian when the rest of us barely seem him." Regina laughed.

"I know right? Just my luck I see him after four years with a bruised eye and a split lip."

"Well we worry about him." Robin commented.

"Why?"

Robin took a deep breath and laid his fork down. "Milah is..."

"A bitch." Regina interrupted.

"Not what I was going to say, but yes. She's not good to him. She is very mentally abusive, and he can't see it. She is controlling. The house they live in is the house Killian bought after he got out of the halfway house. We're afraid that one they get married she is going to take him for everything he's got."

"Is her name on the house?" Emma asked quietly.

"No. It his solely his which is why they have to be married for a while before she can take it."

"Why did he get engaged to her in the first place?"

Regina and Robin shared a look across the table, but not quick enough Emma didn't catch it.

"Guys? What are you not telling me?"

Regina cleared her throat and took a drink of wine. "Emma, he found out about your marriage. He was so heart broken."

"He thought he had lost his chance," Robin continued. "Especially after the messages you sent him."

"What messages?" Emma demanded.

"Emma, he texted you two years ago begging for your forgiveness. He wanted you back and he wanted to start over. You texted him back and told him he was a worthless, cheating criminal and that you could never love him again. Don't you remember?" Regina asked.

"It killed him." Robin said softly.

Emma felt like she had been punched in the gut and felt a little bit nauseous. That wasn't her. If Killian had ever told her he wanted her back, she would have gone to him in a heartbeat. He was her one, and always had been even though they had lost her way.

"Emma are you ok?" Regina asked. "All of the color has drained from your face."

"Regina." Emma whispered. "That wasn't me."

"What?!" Regina and Robin asked in unison.

"Trust me, If I had gotten a message like that from Killian, I would have been here a lot sooner."

"Emma, weren't you and Walsh dating two years ago?" Regina asked.

Emma again felt like she had been punched in the chest. Killian had contacted her; she just never saw it. Walsh had her phone whenever they were together so no one would ever interrupt them

Oh. Hell. No.

"I need to talk to him. I need to explain!" Emma exclaimed in a panic.

"Emma, we never thought it was you." Robin put his hand on her shoulder. "You just confirmed our suspicions. But he doesn't know that."

"What if he doesn't come tonight?" Emma whispered.

"Don't you worry." Robin gave her shoulder a tight squeeze. "He will be there."

The trio finished the dessert of apple turnover and got ready to head to The Rabbit Hole.

And Emma was a bundle of nerves.

* * *

Killian had just pulled up to Liam's on his motorcycle. The conversation at dinner did not sit well with him and his brother was the person he opened up to most minus Ruby. As he approached the from door Liam was already there waiting with a glass of rum for him and the door held open.

Killian approached and shook his head with a laugh. "How did you know?"

"Because I know you little brother."

"Younger brother." Killian groaned.

"Come on in." Liam smiled at him. "Elsa just finished cookies."

"Chocolate chip." Elsa said setting the plate on the table. "Hello Killian."

"Hello, love." Killian hugged Elsa and sat with his brother. She grabbed her glass of wine and joined them at the table.

'So," Liam began. "I heard you had a run-in today."

Killian scoffed with a mouth full of cookie. Of course, he heard. That was a disadvantage of his older brother dating her older sister.

"Aye, got my daily exercise too."

"I'm sure you did. But I know that's not what this visit is about."

Killian took a large drink of rum and dove into his story. Telling them both about running into Emma, how much he wanted to kill Walsh, the afternoon with Milah, and the conversation they had during dinner. It did not sit well with Liam nor with Elsa that Milah was trying to keep him from seeing his brother even though they worked together.

"I just don't know anymore." Killian finally said. "When she demanded I come home and go to bed to please her, I don't know it just made me feel sick."

"You know that's a bad sign when your fiancé makes you sick right?" Elsa asked.

"Elsa..." Liam groaned.

"What?" Elsa shrugged her shoulders. "It is!"

Killian chuckled and shook his head. Elsa really had a filter problem.

"What makes you feel that way brother?" Liam asked.

"Do you really have to ask?"

Elsa and Liam shared a knowing look. Emma.

"Come on brother. Let's get going. I have a feeling there is someone who will be waiting for you."

Killian scoffed. "Yeah right, but I remember you challenging me to a pool game so lead on."

The trio gathered their jackets and headed to The Rabbit Hole. Liam and Elsa on his bike and Killian on his.

He was just hoping she would be there.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- Rabbit Hole**

The Rabbit Hole was alive as usual for a Friday night. Being in a small town this was the popular hangout for the younger crowd. Robin and Will were bar-tending, and August worked security now. As Emma and Regina entered it was like a family reunion for Emma and she never felt more at home. August hugged her as she walked in the door and Ruby came bounding up to her. She was wearing a skin tight red mini dress and matching bright red heels. Her dark hair as in curls and pinned in 1940's style victory rolls.

"Emma! Gina!" Ruby hugged her best friends tightly. "You guys look great!"

"Thanks, Rubes." Emma responded. "I have a lot to fill you in on."

"Ooh do tell."

As they were standing at the bar, Emma quickly filled Ruby in on everything from the day, including the discovery of the messages sent to Killian, and how they weren't her.

"You know, I never thought those messages sounded like you." Ruby said quietly. 'I'm sorry I never said anything, I just didn't really see it as my place."

"No, it's ok. I understand." Emma smiled at her best friend. She knew Ruby would never be malicious.

"So, shots ladies?" Ruby asked Emma and Regina with a big grin.

"Bottoms up." Regina said as the three took their shots of tequila.

"Here you go ladies." Robin said with a smile as he set their drinks on the bar top.

"My tab." Regina told him. Robin gave her a mock bow, winked and went back to work.

"Come on," Ruby told them. "We grabbed a table."

As they went around the corner near the dance floor, a large table was reserved by Ashley and her husband Sean, friendsof theirs from high school, and Ruby's boyfriend Jefferson.

"Hey Jeff." Emma called out, pulling his attention away from his phone.

"Em!" Jefferson cheered and hugged her tight as she set her drink down. "Welcome home, we missed you."

"I can tell." Emma said with a giggle. "I can't breathe!"

"Good!" Jefferson gave her another big squeeze and then let her go. "Maybe that way you won't leave again."

Emma sat at the table with her friends and hadn't felt this happy in so long. Ashley and Sean filled her in on their daughter Alexandra and his job at the cannery. They seemed so happy and were one of those lucky couples that made it with their high school sweetheart. In her heart it made her a little sad, could Killian and she be at this point by now if they hadn't been so incredibly stubborn? She never was able to picture a family with Walsh. He never wanted children, so it was just going to be the two of them. But with Killian? She could see a life of laughter and love and children. Too little too late it seemed.

"Come on Em," Regina grabbed her hand, breaking her of her thoughts. "Let's go dance."

Emma grabbed her drink and followed Regina on the dance floor, giving her a confused look.

"You were lost in your thoughts over there." Regina scolded softly. "This is supposed to be a fun night."

Emma smiled and nodded. "Your right." She said as she glanced around the bar, looking for a particular pair of blue eyes.

"Could you be more obvious?" Ruby asked with a laugh as she joined them on the dance floor. "Don't worry, he'll be here."

"I wasn't looking for him." Emma quickly defended.

Regina and Ruby both gave her a look of disbelief, like how dare she believe they were that stupid.

"Shut up." Emma huffed. The three laughed and continued dancing.

Killian, Liam and Elsa arrived at the Rabbit Hole, both parking their bikes right out front where August could watch them. As they approached the door, August greeted him and then greeted Liam and Elsa. Killian approached the bar and shook both the hands of Will and Robin, and Robin handed him his drink already made. Killian left him a large tip and once Liam and Elsa gathered their drinks. They ventured to find their friends.

A whistle from Jefferson turned Killian's attention to a large table. He spotted Ashley and Sean, and the jackets on Emma, Ruby and Regina. But where were they?

"Hey Killian." Jefferson greeted him with a quick hug. He greeted Liam and Elsa in the same fashion.

"Hello mate." Killian smiled.

The friends sat to talk and catch up, and Killian felt more relaxed than he had in years. Here he was, at his favorite bar, with his favorite people. It felt like a family reunion and he his heart just felt full.

"Where is Emma?" Elsa asked Jefferson, breaking Killian from his thoughts.

"Out on the dance floor with the girls."

"Thanks, J." Elsa kissed Liam and ventured to find her sister. Killian was searching the dance floor for the blonde that kept haunting his dreams. He didn't see her so turned back to the table with knowing looks of Jefferson and Liam staring him down.

"What?" Killian asked annoyed.

Both Jefferson and Liam laughed, and Liam slapped Killian on the back. "Come on mate, I believe I challenged to a game of pool."

"Aye, lead on."

As their luck would have it the pool table was closest to the dance floor was open. The gents started their game while periodically glancing to the dance floor, making sure the girls were ok. At least, that's what Killian told himself.

Elsa found Emma on the dance floor and grabbed her arm.

"Em!" Elsa shouted over the music.

"Elsa!" Emma gave her sister a big smile. "Where's your man?"

"I left him with J and his brother."

Emma's eyes went wide as she tried to keep her butterflies in check. "Killian is here?"

Elsa smiled at her sister, "I told you I would get him here. But let's dance, he can sweat it out a little bit longer."

The four women danced together enjoying themselves and the boys were playing pool. Everything was shaping out to be a good night.

About half an hour later, Emma's feet started to hurt, and she needed to break. She made her way off of the dance floor to the bar, got another drink from Robin, and headed back to the table. From her seat she could see her friends and her sister waving at her and dancing like idiots. She smiled and at that moment a hearty laugh that cause her head to snap toward the pool table.

Wearing black biker boots, dark wash blue jeans that were tight and a black V-neck t-shirt that exposed the top part of his chest and his chest hair. His arms flexed as he bent over the table to take his shot, and again when he ran his hand through his hair. He blue eyes sparkled as he laughed, and his smile warmed her heart. He looked so happy and carefree right now.

Emma took a deep breath and a large swig of her drink. She could do this; she could talk to him. Emma stood and straightened her dress and walked to the pool table with a purpose to the pool table. She approached the corner that was diagonal from Killian as he was taking a shot.

"So, what are you boys playing?" She asked. Killian took his shot, and his eyes locked with Emma.

Bloody hell she was gorgeous. Her dress was leather and form fitting. He could tell makeup was covering her eye but that didn't matter. Butterflies stirred in his stomach as he looked at you and the air around them was thick with electricity.

"Nine ball" Liam said breaking the silence and hugging Emma. "About time you came over to say hi."

"Hi Liam." Emma laughed and hugged him back. "It's good to see you."

"You as well Em. Don't be mad, but Elsa filled me in on what happened with…" Liam paused as anger crossed his face. "Him."

"I'm not mad. I figured she would anyway."

"Yeah, and Ruby told me." Jefferson interjected. "He better not show his face around here anytime soon."

"Jeez you guys," Emma huffed. "Does everyone know?"

"Only the important people." Liam stated.

"Face it love," Killian finally spoke and she looked at him. "You are back with the people who care about you."

They locked gazes again and it was as if the world disappeared. There was so much more behind his statement than he led on. In his eyes she could see despair and pain, and in hers he could see hope, and something he was afraid to name.

The spell was broken again when the three girls came bounding up. The group relocated to the table with Ashley, Sean, and Robin joined them since he was on his break. Killian sat next to the wall and Emma sat next to him. Jefferson was next to her with Ruby on his lap. Across from Killian and Emma were Ashley and Sean. Next to them was Liam with Elsa on his lap and at the end of the table was Robin with Regina on his knee. Everyone was here other than Will and August who were both working but stopped at the table frequently.

It really felt like a family reunion. The group started sharing stories of the past and good times between all of them. Each person was catching them up with their lives; it had been close to four years since the entire group had been together, ever since Killian and Emma broke up.

She missed him. She missed the way he held her and the way he would kiss her. Or how he would watch movies with her during thunderstorms. The visits she had with him in prison were some of her favorite moments with him. The meals they shared and the games they played. She wouldn't have traded any of those moments for anything in the world.

He was engaged. It was so wrong for her to feel this way, but she had to tell him. If he rejected her, then at least her conscious would be clear.

Every time her arm brushed his, it sent a tingle of sensation shot through his body. They way her head fell back as she laughed or the way that she smiled. He missed her so much that his heart hurt. What she didn't know was the time he was in prison; all of her visits are what got him through it. When he didn't feel like he could make it through, she was there.

He was engaged, and She was married but he had to try. He had to tell her before she slipped through his fingers again.

Robin had to go back to work, but everyone else wanted to go dance. Emma sat for a minute waiting for Killian to come back from the bar. Did they talk? Did they join everyone else? Her mind kept reeling when he appeared in front of her, holding two drinks and two shots. Killian set them on the table and handed her drink to her.

"Here you go love. Rum and coke just as you like it."

"Thanks. I can't believe you remember that. What's the shot?"

Killian smiled at her, "Why rum of course."

Emma let out a laugh, "Is rum your solution to everything?"

"Never hurts." He winked at her. "A toast!" He picked up his shot and handed hers to her. "To old friends!" he lowered his voice and locked eyes with her. "And new beginnings."

They never took their eyes off each other as they each took their drinks down. Emma felt his eyes trace over her and a smile tugged at the edge of her mouth. They could hear their friends calling them to come join on the dance floor. Killian took his drink in one hand and held out his other to her. Against all her better judgement, she took it and followed him to the dance floor.

The group was dancing together, laughing and having an amazing time. It really reminded Emma of the times in high school they had together. The group was laughing together at each other stupid dance moves and Emma's heart was so full. Killian moved his way behind her and moved with her and her rhythm. His torso pressed against her back and her hand found his knee. They shouldn't be dancing like this together and they knew it, but it just felt right.

Last call came too early, and everyone said their goodbyes. Killian and Emma hung back for a moment to say goodbye to Robin. Killian was walking out of the bar with Emma as they were talking and laughing like no time had passed at all.

"Man, that was fun," Emma laughed out. "I can't remember the last time I shut the bar down."

"Aye, I shut the bar down quite frequently, but I can't remember the last time I had that much fun."

"That's so sad Killian." Emma grabbed his hand without out realizing it. Both of them stared down and their joined hands. Emma snatched her hand back quickly. She didn't want to leave him yet, but she needed to.

"I should go." Emma whispered, not meeting his eyes. "Goodnight Killian." She turned and started to walk to her car, heart heavy.

_There you go, you idiot_. He thought to himself. _Your letting her walk out of your life again. _

Not again, not this time.

"Emma, wait!" Killian called out. Emma turned around slowly and locked her gaze into his.

Killian took a deep breath, "I know its late, and you probably are tired but, I'm sober now and I was wondering if you wanted to go on a bike ride with me?"

"You want me to get on the back of that thing?" Emma asked incredulously.

Killian extended his hand to her. "Try something new darling, it's called trust."

_Take a leap of faith _she thought to herself. Emma took his hand and got on the back of his bike. Killian placed his helmet on her head and got on. She wrapped her arms tight around his waist and off they went.

* * *

Killian took them up the coast and stopped at the rocks where they used to come hang out as teenagers. He got off his bike and helped her off, removing the helmet from her head.

"Ok, that was fun." Emma gushed as she looked at the night sky.

"I thought you might enjoy that." Killian responded with a smile. "I come up here to think."

"I guess that hasn't changed."

"No love, it hasn't. I just wasn't ready to go home yet."

They sat down on the rocks and stared at the night sky, neither saying a word. The silence wasn't awkward, but tension radiated between them.

"Killian," Emma began. "Why do you stay with her if you are so miserable?"

Killian looked down at her. "I could ask you the same thing love."

'You first."

Killian shrugged and took a drink from his flask. "I guess I feel like it's what I deserve."

"For what?"

"For going to prison." Killian's voice got soft, "For leaving you."

_Here we go_. Emma took his flask and took a drink, "Killian why did you leave me?"

Killian stole his flask back and took another drink. "I wanted you to focus on yourself more than you focused on me." He scratched behind his ear. "Our breakup was only supposed to be temporary."

"WHAT?!" Emma stood and faced him with her hands on her hips and he knew he was in trouble. "It was only supposed to be temporary! Are you shitting me? Did you not think that little piece of information would have been important? If I would have known that…"

"Would you have actually focused on yourself if I would have told you that?"

"Yes, I would have! Because you mean the world to me Killian and I would have done whatever it took to have you back. Better yet, why couldn't you have stuck around and loved me while I fixed myself because that is what I needed."

"Emma-"

"No! You get to hush and listen." The rum in her system may have been giving her some needed liquid courage. "Because of your shitty communication skills, I married Satan and you are engaged to his spawn!"

"You could have waited for me! But you moved on!" Killian stood so they were face to face now.

"Because you left me! I never wanted anyone else!"

"Oh really?" Killian scoffed "I tried to reach out to you, remember? You told me you couldn't love a criminal."

"That wasn't ME!"

Emma's voice echoed and the air around them was silent. Killian couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"What?" Killian asked in a low tone, "What do you mean it wasn't you?"

Emma took a deep breath trying to calm her racing heart. "When Walsh and I first started dating, he would take my phone when we hung out, so no one interrupted us. He was the one who answered your text, not me. I never even saw it."

Killian felt like cold water was just thrown on him. "So, you..."

"Didn't know you wanted to give us a second chance? No. If I had known I would have been here a lot sooner."

"Why?" he whispered and took a step forward.

_Moment of truth,_ she thought. "Killian, I miss you." she looked at her hands, wringing them together. "I've missed you since you left me. I didn't realize how much until I ran into yesterday and all of my feelings, I have been shoving down for the past four years came bubbling back up and hit me like a tidal wave." Emma looked up and met his gaze. "It's you, it's always been you. Even though I feel like I am not enough…"

Tears were streaming down her face now and she wasn't even going to try to stop it.

"But it's too late. Your engaged and i know I shouldn't feel this way, but I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't tell you. Even though I filed for divorce today it's probably not enough to prove to you that I always choose you."

"Emma, you did what today?" Killian was doing to his best to hide his emotions, but her confession was everything he wanted to hear and never thought he would.

"Filed for divorce. It wasn't just you; it was also the fact that I am tired of being a punching bag."

"Emma you chose me?"

She nodded, tears flowing openly now.

Killian took another step forward and took her face in his hands. "The only reason I got engaged to Milah was because I thought I had lost you for good. It was easier to settle, than it was to face the fact that I had lost you. If i had known you felt the same, I never would have done it." Killian swallowed hard trying to keep his emotions in check. "Swan, there wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think about you."

"Good." She whispered through tears.

Killian put his forehead against Emma's, "Emma you make me want to be a better man like I used to be. Before everything happened." He rubbed his thumbs against her cheeks and looked at her intently. "Emma, love, I choose you. Always."

Killian couldn't restrain anymore. He lowered his lips to Emma's and kissed her softly and reverently. His lips moved against hers, and she responded instantly. Emma had missed this so much.

"What about Milah?" She whispered.

"I'll take care of it tomorrow my darling I promise. Right now, I just need you to kiss me."

He didn't need to tell her twice


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey everyone. Thank you so much for all your follows and reviews! I am so completely humbled that you all love this story so much. I do not own OUAT or the characters, but the story is all my own. **

**Chapter 6- Revealed**

It was late when Killian dropped Emma off at her car. The plan was for her to go to Elsa's to stay and he would join them in the morning for breakfast. His mind was still reeling from the evenings events and he couldn't stop smiling. He had gotten her back, and he had no intention of ever letting her go again.

Now he had a difficult situation to figure out. Killian chose Emma, no matter what. But, now he had to tell Milah that it was over between them and he didn't think she would take that news well at all. The wedding was still five months away, so he could cancel everything no problem. His family would be thrilled, hers, not so much.

As he pulled up to his house, he noticed a strange black truck in the driveway. All the lights were out so he knew she didn't have anyone over this late. Killian parked his bike at the end of the driveway and stepped lightly, hoping not to rouse her. He wanted to know what was going on.

As he entered his house, everything seemed quiet. He quietly slipped his boots off and tip toed up the stairs toward his room. He heard a loud noise, and stopped making himself as small as possible, listening intently. The noise started up again and Killian strained to make out what it could be. It sounded like...

It sounded like the headboard banging against the wall.

Anger flashed behind Kilian's eyes as he made his way up the stairs and stood by the bedroom listening against the door, he could hear moaning as the head board was hitting the wall and his suspicions were confirmed. Killian slammed the door open to his bedroom to find Milah in bed, with Keith Nottingham.

His heart sank as anger boiled up high in his veins. He was going to end things with her tomorrow, yes but it still hurt after three years with someone. It was a betrayal that no one deserved. He felt bad enough about kissing Emma. He didn't regret it, but he would have rather ended things with Milah first.

All the more reason to end things now.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" Killian growled in a low tone, eyes flashing in anger.

"Killian!" Milah scrambled to cover herself up. "It isn't what it looks like!"

Killian scoffed, "Oh, Aye. And what exactly is it then?"

"We… I mean he... Keith… I thought you were staying at Liam's tonight!"

"Not tonight!" Killian was losing his temper now. "But apparently I should have called before coming back into my own bloody home! How long has this been going on?"

"Killian…"

"How long?!"

Milah took a deep breath and looked down and her hands, "A year."

Killian felt as if the floor were going to swallow him right then and there. "A year?! A bloody fucking year?! Were you planning on stopping or were you just going to fuck the bloke through our entire fucking marriage?"

Milah looked at her hands not saying a word.

"Answer me!"

"No," Milah whispered. "I was going to stop after the wedding."

Killian rubbed his hand over face, his anger starting to get the best of him. "Well let me save you the trouble Milah. It's over, we're done."

Milah wrapped the blanket around her and stood leaving Keith on the bed covered in a sheet, "Killian please!" She reached over for his hand.

Killian jerked away from here putting his back to the wall. "No! I gave up seeing my family for you, did anything I could to make you happy and this is how you repay me?"

"Killian please!" She reached for him again. "I love you."

"No, you bloody don't Milah! You never bloody did!" Killian took a deep breath. "Milah were done. You need to get out of my house, now."

"This is our house." She sneered.

"No, it bloody well isn't this is my house. My name is on the mortgage and mine alone. Take what you can tonight, and you will get the rest of your belongings later. He has a truck, so get moving."

Keith had gotten dressed without either of them noticing. "Milah," Both Milah and Killian looked over at him. "Tell me what to load and let's go love."

Milah nodded and turned to get dressed. Killian left the bedroom to the kitchen and poured himself a very stiff drink. He waited in the kitchen while Keith and Milah loaded a good portion of her belongings, only missing a few pieces of furniture that she would need to grab either tomorrow or next week.

By the time they were done loading it was almost 5:00 in the morning. Killian was sitting at the table with his head in his hands and rum in front of him. Milah approached the table and Killian looked up at her.

"I'm leaving now." She said softly.

Killian nodded turning back to his drink.

"Look, I just want to say…"

Killian held up his hand stopping her "Don't. Just leave."

Milah nodded at him and turned to leave. Before leaving she turned back to him, "Killian, no matter what you believe, I really did love you."

Without another word Milah shut the door behind her.

Killian threw the bottle of rum again the wall in anger and it shattered. He was too drunk to drive now, he knew that, but he couldn't stay here. He texted the one person he knew he could count on.

**Killian: Hey love. I know it's the wee hours in the morning. But if you are up please let me know. **

About five minutes later Killian's text tone went off.

**Emma: Hey you :) I am up actually. Whats up? Are you ok? **

**Killian: Can you come get me? I'll explain when you get here. **

**Emma: Absolutely! Give me a minute to slip some shoes on and I will be right there. Text me your address.**

**Killian: 910 Maple Street. Thank you love**.

Killian put his phone down and sat on the front porch and waited.

Emma was worried. It wasn't like Killian to do this even before. She drove to his house in about 10 minutes. When she pulled up he was sitting on the porch, looking extremely distraught. That didn't help her nerves any. Did he change his mind about the? Fear started to seep its way into Emma's heart.

Taking a deep breath, she got out of her car. With the slam of her car door, Kilian's head popped up and his eyes met hers. She was wearing black yoga pants and an oversize sweatshirt that once was his. Her hair was up in a ponytail and her makeup had been removed. In his eyes, she was still the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"Hey you." She said with a soft smile. His eyes were red with liquor and tears. Something definitely happened.

What Killian did next surprised her. He ran down his front yard and grabbed her into a tight hug, burying his face into her neck. He was hyperventilating. She clung him back tightly, stroking his hair. For whatever reason, he needed this and she was not going to deny him.

"Hey, hey just breathe," she cooed in his ear. "Killian its ok. Tell me what happened."

Killian took a step back and tried to calm his breathing. "Milah…" he sputtered, "Milah…"

_Here it comes_ Emma thought. "Milah what? Its ok, you can tell me."

He took another deep breath. "For the last year, Milah has been having an affair with Keith Nottingham."

"_What?!_"

Killian nodded, "Can we go back to Liam's? I would only like to tell this story once and I can't stay here."

"Of, course!" Emma gave him a soft smile and took his hand. "Come on."

The both got into Emma's car and started back to Liam and Elsa's house, and Killian didn't let go of her hand the entire way there.

When they pulled up to the house, it was close to 6:30 in the morning. Emma had called Elsa on their way back, making sure they would be awake. They got out of the car Emma let her father know where she was and came around to go inside. As soon as they were close enough, Killian clasped her hand in his again. Emma took it as a good sign but was still terrified that she was about to lose him again.

Emma opened the front door for him and Liam approached quickly.

"Killian you look like hell, what happened?" Liam asked, concern lacing his tone.

"That's awfully rude brother." Killian attempted to joke. "Would you mind terribly if I borrowed your shower? I will explain everything after."

"Of course, lad. Let me grab you some comfortable clothes and a towel."

Killian looked at Emma with a fear in his eyes and she knew what he was trying to say without him needed to say it.

"Don't worry," She said squeezing his hand. "I'll still be here when you get out."

Killian nodded and headed for the bathroom.

"Come on Em," Elsa took her hand. "Come help me with breakfast."

Emma nodded and followed her sister into the kitchen. She poured herself a large cup of coffee and helped Elsa with the eggs and bacon. Liam reentered the kitchen and stood with arms crossed looking at Emma.

"Well?" He asked

"Well what?" She answered feigning innocence.

"What happened with you two?"

"Nothing."

"I call bullshit," Elsa interjected. "That was a shift from last night, A shift to how you used to be."

"Yeah well, after the bar we went for a bike ride to the coast. Then we talked."

"You talked?" Liam echoed.

_Oh Jesus Christ_. Emma thought. _Was there no secrecy is this family? _

As she worked alongside Elsa, she told them the entire story of what happened after the bar and what they talked about. Liam and Elsa looked so happy they were going to burst.

"I don't know if you should be so happy." Emma continued. "You didn't see how distraught he was when I picked him up. He told me he was going to end things with Milah."

"Aye, and I did." Killian's voice sounded. All three heads turned and saw him standing at the edge of the kitchen, arms crossed. "It just didn't happen the way I had planned it would."

Emma smiled at him, and it lit up the whole room. He kept to his word and he chose her, over everyone else. Killian smiled at her, feeling better now that he was in her presence. He spotted two mugs on the counter, on coffee just how he liked it.

"Is one of those coffees for me, Love?" Killian asked with a smile.

Emma nodded and made her way through the kitchen. He handed him his coffee and kissed him on his cheek. Killian smiled down at her and their eyes locked for a moment, and she could see the affection and something deeper for her in her eyes.

"Well let's eat." Liam interrupted the moment. "You can tell us all about what happened."

The two couples sat down to breakfast and Killian dove into his story. He explained the strange vehicle, sneaking into his house and the realization he came across. As Killian looked up he saw 3 sets of angry eyes, the angriest of them all being Emma.

"So, I told her to pack her things and leave. After she left that's when I texted Emma to come get me."

"Killian, I'm so sorry." Emma whispered and took his hand.

"Aye. I am too little brother. I always had a feeling she was bad news." Liam conquered.

"What a fucking bitch." Elsa blurted out.

All of them looked at Elsa and she just shrugged. Emma laughed and shook her head.

"How are you feeling?" Liam asked Killian while passing him the coffee pot. "With all of this?"

Killian poured himself more coffee and took a deep breath, "I am hurt, it's kind of hard not to be after being together that long." He took a sip of coffee. "But, to be honest Liam? I am relieved, that it wasn't my imagination that something wasn't right." He looked at Emma and smiled. "I know I made the right choice."

Emma smiled at him and looked down, knowing her face was turning red.

"Well tell you what?' Elsa said. "Liam and I will clean up; you guys take a nap. You've had a late night."

"Later we'll go out on the boat." Liam interjected. "Sound good?"

"Yes! I haven't been on the boat in years!" Emma exclaimed. Everyone laughed at her.

"Aye brother sounds good." Killian said. "We'll see you in a few hours."

Killian and Emma took their plates to the sink and then walked hand in hand to the guest bedroom in the basement. As soon as they were in the room and the door was shut, Killian hauled Emma into his arms.

"Oh Killian." She whispered clinging to him tightly. "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright love." Killian pulled back and put her face in his hands. "But, I need you to understand something."

"Ok." Emma nodded.

"I am hurt yes. But I need you to understand that I don't regret our kiss this morning or my choice. I choose you my darling. This discovery is just a solidification in my choice."

Emma smiled and leaned forward to kiss him softly. Killian pulled her back in his arms and picked her up, laying her softly on the mattress. Emma laid on her left side, and Killian on his right facing her. They stared in each other's eyes as Killian ran his hand up and down her arm, relishing the feel of her.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Emma asked quietly.

"Just how beautiful you are." Killian kissed her softly. "And how much I missed you."

"I missed you too." Emma started to run her finger nails softly up and down his chest.

Killian groaned, "Emma if you keep that up I shall have to ravish you."

Emma laughed and laid her hand flat. "Neither of us have had enough sleep for that."

"Aye love." Killian laid down flat and pulled her to his chest. Emma laid down and placed her head on his chest snuggling down.

"I forgot how warm you are." Emma mused.

Killian laughed a low chuckle and tightened his arms around her. "It's nice to have you back where you belong."

"Nice to be back." She mumbled sleepily, snuggling in further.

Killian kissed the top of her head, "Sleep sweet my love."

He watched her for a moment as her breathing evened out and she drifted off into slumber. Emma was laying on his chest and her golden locks were strung out around them. Her leg was between his and she was clinging on to him for dear life. Killian pushed a lock of hair out of her eyes and smiled.

He covered them with the blanket and put his head on top of hers, finding sleep quickly.

It was the best rest they both have had in a very long time.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: ****Hello Loves, I am sorry that it took so long for an update, I was struggling with the flow of this chapter, so I hope it turned out ok. This is where the story turns M rated. I do not own OUAT or the amazing characters, or the lyrics for Nickelback. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart for the continued support. Now, back to the story… **

**Chapter 7- Recreation**

Emma woke up warm with the sun on her and arms clamped around her waist. In their sleep, Emma and Killian had shifted onto their sides with Emma's back to his chest but they were never once out of each other's arms. She still couldn't believe that this wasn't a dream. He was really here, and he had really chosen her.

She reached over for her phone to check the time. It was 10:30 am now and she knew they had to get up and get going, since they were going on the boat at noon. She rolled over in his arms and looked at him. He looked so peaceful in his sleep. She gently pushed a piece of hair out of his eyes and kissed his forehead. He stirred a little but didn't move.

"Killian," Emma cooed softly. "It's time to get up."

He grunted and buried his face in her neck. She laughed quietly and started running her hands through his hair. She had truly forgotten that he was not a morning person.

"Killian," Emma giggled "We need to get up, were going to the boat in an hour."

He groaned again. "Aye, but I'm warm, and you're comfy."

"I know, But Liam and Elsa are expecting us to join them."

"Fine." He whined. Killian raised his head to see green eyes shining up at him, "But only if you give me a good morning kiss."

Emma laughed and pulled him down to her, kissing him reverently. The kiss quickly turned needy and raw, like if either one of them were to stop they would wake up from this dream. Killian rolled Emma underneath him as he kissed her, holding himself up on his forearm so he didn't squash her. He placed his leg between hers and she could feel how much he wanted her against her thigh. Her body was on fire, as if a single touch from him would cause her to spontaneously combust. He began to kiss along her jawline and down her neck, and Emma did her best to get her wits about her.

"Killian," she breathed. "We… really… should get ready to go."

"Aye," Killian said against her neck. He sat up and looked at her. His blue eyes were dark with desire, and he was looking at her like he was starving. "Sorry love, I got carried away."

He went to get off her, but she grabbed his thighs keeping him in place. He looked down at her, and her eyes were dark with lust, lips kiss swollen, and gold hair was spilling onto the pillow. She looked like a bloody goddess, and she was all his. Emma reached down and started working her sweatshirt off and Killian grabbed her hands to stop her.

"Emma," He said breathlessly, "We don't have to do this now. I can wait love."

He was always like this and it warmed her heart. He never pushed her, and always made it her choice.

"I don't think I can." Emma whispered in a low tone. "I have missed you, for so long, and right now I need you. If this is a dream, I'm not ready to wake up yet." She ran her hands up his arms. "Please Killian?"

He knew even now, he could not deny this woman anything. He lent back down and ran his hands up her ribs to where her sweatshirt had stopped as he kissed her thoroughly. His touch left flames along her skin and she felt like heaven. Emma arched into his touch as he slipped her sweatshirt over her head, revealing her black lace bra that matched her dress from the night before.

"Bloody hell, love." Killian growled lowly. His eyes drank her in. Her body was fit and curved in all the right places.

Emma smiled up at him. She ran her hands up his chest and pushed his shirt off. He chest was taught, and his abs were chiseled with dark chest hair that covered it all. He had tattoos on his biceps and his forearms and across his back. Emma drank him in and bit her lower lip in want.

"See something you like, love?" Killian asked with a raised brow.

"Well duh." She mused. "You still look like you popped out of a damn magazine."

Killian chucked and leaned back forward on her kissing her softly on her lips trailing down kisses across her jaw and down her neck. He continued across her collar bone to where her shoulder met her neck. Emma's hands threaded through his hair and she held him there a moment has hit bit the spot that set shivers through her body all the way to her toes.

Killian kissed and suckled her collar bone and made his way over to her shoulder as he moved her bra strap with his teeth and the other with his hand. Emma arched up so Killian could reach underneath her and unhook her bra. He slid in down her arms until she was free of it and he just started at her with awe in his eyes. His hand ran over her softly, up her ribs, over her shoulders trailing down her breasts and down her torso.

"You are gorgeous Emma." Killian whispered. "A bloody marvel."

Emma smiled warmly at him and pulled him down to her to kiss him hungrily. He kissed her back fervently and he ran his hands down her ribs to the waistband of her pants. He slid her pants down her silky legs, revealing black lace underwear that matched the bra. He growled as he ran his right hand down her body as she arched into his touch and his left hand held her hip. He wanted to claim her, in every way possible. As his hand dipped below her underwear waistband he could feel just how much she wanted him. He ran a finger through her wet folds and Emma moaned and arched into his hand.

"Bloody hell lass." Killian growled lowly. "You're so wet for me." He slipped one finger inside her followed by another.

"Oh!" Emma breathed as she gripped the sheets.

Killian smiled at her and leaned down to kiss her. As he was kissing her, his hands worked its way in and out of her going deeper, playing her like a fine-tuned instrument. Her body started to shake, and she could feel her release approaching. His thumb moved to her bundle of nerves and his ministrations. As the world exploded behind her eyes, Killian leaned continued to kiss her reverently, swallowing her screams of ecstasy. He continued his movement through her climax and as she came back down to earth he was smiling down at her.

Emma grinned up at him, locked their legs together and rolled them to where he was on his back and she was on top. She ran her hands down his chest and began working his sweatpants down his hips. His manhood sprang free and Emma bit her lip in want eliciting a chuckle from Killian. She finished getting his pants off him and ran her hands his hand up his legs when a tattoo above his knee stopped her cold.

There, in immaculate cursive, was her name. She ran her fingers over that tattoo and felt her emotions boiling up.

"What is it love?" Killian ask, concern lacing his tone.

She met his gaze and her heart constricted. "You still have it?"

"Of course, I do. I never planned on covering it."

"Never?"

"Never love."

His confession caused her heart to almost explode in her chest. As Killian sat up she scrambled up into his lap. She needed him, and she needed him now. As She straddle him, Killian grabbed her hips to stop her.

"Do you have protection, love?"

"Don't need it, I'm on birth control."

"Emma are you sure?"

"Yes Killian. I need you."

He smiled at her as she lowered herself down around him, causing moans of pleasure from them both. She felt like home.

Killian moved his hands to her hips and her arms went around his neck. Slowly they moved together, never breaking one another's gaze. They moved together like a couple performing a well-rehearsed dance. Killian angled his hips up and hit Emma in the spot that made her see stars over and over again. She could feel her release building and her walls tightened around him. His thrusts became harder and more erratic as he was losing control. Emma kissed him hard and came apart in his arms, as her walls fluttered around him he followed her over the edge. They both sat there panting wrapped in each other's embrace trying to catch their breath. Emma sat back and looked and Killian with a smiled. He brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes.

"That was…" He began

"Definitely not a one-time thing." She finished.

He let out a hearty laugh and kissed her on the forehead. "Aye love. Although we really should get ready to go now."

"Yeah I guess you're right."

She kissed him softly and smiled at him. As long as she was with him, nothing could be wrong.

* * *

Killian and Emma arrived at the docks at 12:05 by some miraculous way. They both had showered, ran to Emma's parents so she could grab some clothes and then over Killian's, so he could change. When they got to Killian's, Milah was not there, so both changed inside and headed to the docks in Emma's car.

Emma was wearing denim shorts, a white tank top with an anchor on it, and white converse Underneath she had on a black bikini and her hair was up in a ponytail. Killian was in his usual jeans and boots and a white V-neck t shirt. Today was supposed to be warm, so wearing black seemed like a bad idea.

As they walked down the dock, Liam waved at them from the deck of the Jolly Roger, a sailboat the boys had inherited from their parents after the accident. Since both Killian and Liam worked at the docks, they were able to dock her for free.

"Ahoy!" Liam called out. He was wearing brown boat shoes, brown cargo shorts and a teal polo.

"Ahoy, brother." Killian said with a smile.

Killian threw their bags on deck and helped Emma on the boat. She moved out of his way and he hopped up behind her.

"Elsa is below preparing lunch." Liam told Emma as he hugged her. "If you want to go below with her, we will get this girl sailing."

"Sound's good." Emma said with a smile. She gave Killian a quick kiss and headed below.

Liam gave him a knowing look and Killian shook his head.

"Shut up Liam."

As they boys worked above, Emma headed below deck. There were sleeping quarters at the after of the ship, and a galley with a table in the mid to the bow. It was cozy, but plenty of room for the four of them.

"Els," Emma called out as she came down the stairs, "I'm here to help you make lunch.

Elsa was standing at the counter, wearing light was denim capris and a white tank top. Her hair was in a side braid and she had white sandals on. Her sister was like a queen, everything was always in pristine condition. Elsa looked up at her sister and smiled.

"Em! There you are! How did you sleep?"

"Pretty good. What can I help with?"

"Well I'm making BLT's right now, but if you want to start on the salad that would be great."

Emma joined her sister and they stood side by side as they boys sailed them out of port. The yelling from the brothers above made them giggle. After about twenty minutes they felt the boat sailing smoother, the jerky motions of leaving port no longer rocking the boat.

"Come on Em," Elsa said grabbing the sandwiches. "Let's take lunch up."

Emma followed her sister up with salad, along with some plates and silverware. When she got on deck and saw Killian her heart stopped. He was lounging back in the sun on one of the seats while his brother drove the boat. He was now bare foot and had a big smile on his face. He looked so relaxed, and so at ease. Seeing like this made her heart constrict; she really had missed him so much.

Killian looked at her as she was staring at him. He looked concerned. "What is it love?" he asked as he went to her. Emma smiled up at him and pushed his hair out of his eyes.

"Nothing." She said. "I just didn't realize how much I missed you."

Killian smiled at her and kissed her forehead. He put his arm around her and pull her close.

"Ditto love."

"Come on! Let's eat" Liam called out.

The afternoon was spent eating, snorkeling, sailing, and fishing. As the boys fished, the girls swam. The boys sailed, and the girls sunbathed. It was a relaxing afternoon the four of them desperately needed.

They pulled back into port around 3:30 when Killian was gently shaking Emma awake.

"Hey love," Killian said, "We're back. Come on, there is a ride in little while."

Emma took his hand and got up, "A ride?"

"Aye. With the gang."

Emma walked with him as he told her about the motorcycle club he and Liam belonged to. They donated to charities and worked with the local veteran clubs. Their club was known as the Story Tellers, and each person in the club had a nickname from a fairytale. Liam was the founder, so he was known as captain. Killian was referred to as Hook, August was Pinocchio, Robin was Robin Hood, and Jefferson was the Mad Hatter. Will was also a part of the club and was known by his actual name since he was named after Will Scarlett. The girlfriends, or wives had nicknames as well. Elsa was known as Ice Queen, since there were times her bluntness made her cold. Regina was Evil Queen, there were days she could be a total bitch. Ruby was nicknamed after Red, for Little Red Riding Hood. Sean and Ashley were the Prince and Cinderella. It was all their closest friends, who banded together trying to make a little difference.

Killian also told Emma that Milah never had a nickname, or a place in the club. She never wanted to be a part of it.

As they drove to Killian's house to shower and change, Emma couldn't imagine not being a part of something that important. It was amazing, what kind of small difference they were trying to make, and they had even tried to get her father to join. David had always liked Killian, and now that he and Emma were together again, maybe he would reconsider.

Not that they had told anyone yet other than their older siblings. Emma didn't know how he would react to all their friends knowing, so soon after Milah's betrayal. It made her nervous…

Maybe he didn't want this.

They pulled up to his house, and she could hear his breath catch. Emma grabbed his hand and he met her gaze.

"Killian, are you sure? We can go back to Elsa's if you want to."

"Aye, love. I'm sure. I won't avoid my bloody house because of her."

Emma nodded and looked down.

"Em," His hand came under her chin and he pulled it up gently, so she could meet his gaze. "What's wrong?"

She took a deep breath. "Killian, are you sure you want this? I mean us? If it's too soon I understand. I guess I have just missed you so long I wanted to jump back in, but if you need time I understand and…"

Killian cut her off with a soft kiss, "Darling, you're rambling." He said with a soft smile. "Yes, it may be soon, and I meant every word I said. You are my one, and I shan't let you go again."

Emma smiled and kissed him again. "Come on, I need a shower and You need a nap."

They got out of the car and Emma grabbed her bag from the trunk, she followed him up the walk and admired the house now that it was day time. It was a light blue, ranch style house with three windows in the front with dark blue shutters and a dark blue door. The porch extended to the end of the house and was complete with a swing. It was cozy and quaint.

The living room was bright, but things were strewn about in a haphazard manner. The decor seemed to be Victorian with dark colors, and that didn't seem to be his style.

"Sorry about the mess love." He commented as he scratched behind his ear. "Last night was a bit of a whirlwind."

"Don't apologize Killian." Emma said with a smile. "I understand."

They went upstairs, and the bedroom was large, with a balcony and a view of the ocean. It was also decorated in very dark colors.

"I never liked these colors." He commented softly.

"Don't worry, we will fix this. But for now, we have plans."

Killian nodded and gave her a kiss. He went down to the living room to nap on the couch, as Emma showered. After she showered, she did some exploring in his bedroom. Underneath the bed in a storage box, was some bedding that was tan and white, the comforter having a giant map and compass printed on it. She figured this was his before Milah, and since Milah hadn't liked it, he had to put it away.

Emma stripped his bed of the bedding and cleaned the mattress the best she could and put the new bedding on. She found a box in the hallway and put the rest of what she knew belonged to Milah and put it in the hall again. She swept and did her best to make the room his again. Even if they didn't work out, Emma wanted him to be at peace. He should never be uncomfortable in his own home. She continued to clear out Milah's things for him, out of the bathroom, the kitchen, and the spare room

trying to give him his home back. The only room she didn't touch was the living room, not wanting to disturb Killian as he slept.

His alarm went off at 5:00 pm. He stretched out on the couch and rubbed his hand over his face. Faintly he could hear music upstairs, it was a mix of alternative rock, not the usual pop mess that could be heard. Killian smiled to himself, that music belonged to his swan.

As he ascended the stairs, he could see a much cleaner upstairs area. There were boxes stacked nicely in the spare room and they were all labeled. As he turned to the corner into his room, his heart constricted in his chest. Back on his bed, was his comforter set that he had bought before Milah. Her things were gone and the door to the balcony was cracked open, the breeze blowing in. For the first time in years, it felt like his again. He turned the corner in his room heading to his bathroom. Emma was singing along with her music, finishing getting ready. Her hair was in long curls and she had on a black tank top, blue jeans and knee-high boots.

"Hello love." Killian said groggily.

Emma looked at him and smiled, "Well hey there sleepy head. Feel better?"

"Aye." Killian looked around his bathroom, and noticed it was the same situation as his room. "Emma, did you do all this?"

She blushed and took his hand. "I hope you don't mind, I was just trying to help."

Killian pulled her into a hug and squeezed her tight. "You are always so concerned for me love. Thank you."

Emma looked up at him and smiled, "Always, Killian. I just want you happy."

He kissed her softly and smiled. "You ready to go? I just need to change."

"I'll wait for you downstairs." Emma kissed his cheek and made her way into the living room.

Killian changed into a black button up, blue jeans, and his leather vest. As he came downstairs, he knew that he was quick, but Emma was quicker. The living room was now in pristine condition, all of the dark, dreary decor was taken down and Milah's things put in a box. She was finished sweeping when he came down stairs.

"You work fast."

"Yeah well, you were sleeping earlier and…" Emma looked up at him and all rational thoughts went out of her head. He was so handsome.

"See something you like, darling?"

"Um, yeah. You in leather, what is there not to like?"

Killian laughed and kissed her on the forehead. "You ready love?"

Emma nodded and grabbed her leather jacket. "Where are we headed?"

"We meet at Granny's and then we go from there."

"Are you ready for all of our friends to know about us?"

"Aye darling. Are you?"

"Yes."

The couple headed out of the house and put their jackets in the saddle bags of the bike. Killian placed his helmet on her head and strapped it down tight. He kissed her nose and got onto his bike. She got on behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Without wasting another second, they were off.

* * *

Everyone was outside of Granny's waiting for Killian, Granny included. Liam had told them they all needed to wait outside. Everyone was there, Regina and Ruby included. They heard pipes from coming around the corner, and they all looked.

Killian came around the corner on his bike and revved his engine, to get everyone's attention to him and the blonde hair flowing behind him.

"Ruby look!" Regina shouted.

"Is that?" Ruby didn't even have to finish her thought.

"Son of a bitch, that's Emma." Granny exclaimed.

As they pulled up, all their friends exclaimed in cheers. The rest of the biker club mounted their bikes and took off behind Liam, followed by Killian and the rest followed in a particular order. The bikers were followed at the rear by Elsa in Liam's truck. They rode through town, up through the forest and back down to the coast. Emma held on tight to Killian and had never felt more at home, or more at peace. At they came along down to the coast, there was a big fire pit area. Emma now understood why Elsa was following in the truck. As the bikes parked, the boys started to unload blankets, kindling, items for dinner, and things to make smores.

Emma was taking off her helmet as she was bombarded by a giant hug from Ruby.

"Ok I want details! Now!"

"Yeah I agree." Regina commented, arms crossed. "Spill."

They walked along the coast and Emma filled them in on what had happened the previous night through the day.

"What happened with Milah?" Ruby asked concerned.

Emma shook her head, "Not my story to tell. I'm sure he will be filling everyone in. All I can tell you is that she is out of the picture."

"Thank God." Regina mumbled.

The trio started walking back towards the fire, discussing the events more in detail. It was darker, and the fire was lit high and everyone was gathered around. It was like a family reunion again, truly this time because Killian and Emma were back where they belonged. They crew sat down with their dinner of hamburgers and the radio from the truck lulled in the background.

"Ok," Jefferson said loudly. "I'll address the Elephant around the bonfire, what happened with Milah?"

Killian groaned and rolled his eyes.

"You knew that was coming mate." Robin sighed.

"Yup. Plus, I'm your baby sister and I don't know yet," Ruby interjected. "So, spill."

Emma grabbed Killian's hand before he started his story. She wanted to be there for him, even in silent support.

"Well," Killian began. "Em and I had gone for a ride, so we could talk and…" Killian dove into his story in its entirety, mostly so no one else could ask any questions about it. The looks around the campfire were not looks anyone would want staring at them. As Killian finished up his story, he looked down at Emma and smiled.

"So here we are." Killian addressed the group.

"I'm going to kill her." Ruby growled

"What a bloody wench!" Robin shouted.

"He should probably die too." Jefferson sneered.

Killian put his hand up, "I appreciate the thought, really I do. But karma will get them soon enough mates. I got Emma back out of all of this and that's what matters."

"About bloody time." All the boys said in unison.

"Well, I see where everyone stands on this." Emma said with a laugh.

After that story was out in the open, the conversation had lightened up a lot. It was old friends, telling jokes and telling stories. The boys were finishing a story when Liam stood and went to the truck.

"Killian, I have a request…"

"Aye what's that?"

Liam came over to Killian with a leather case, that hadn't been touched in a few years.

"Bloody hell." Killian whispered, "My guitar."

"Aye. When Milah told you to get rid of it we kept it, just in case."

Emma turned from her spot on the ground and looked, it couldn't be the same one, could it? "Killian?" Emma asked quietly, "It that the one I gave you?"

"Aye love." He said as the ran his hand over the smooth wood.

"I request a song." Liam announced proudly.

"Brother, I don't know…" Killian was hesitant, "It has been a long time."

"Won't know unless you try." Jefferson interjected.

"I would like to hear you play." Emma said with a smile.

Killian nodded and started to strum softly. He started to play the beginning notes of the song Trying Not to Love You by the band Nickelback. He had been wanting to play this one for a while.

As he played softly, everyone grew quiet as Killian started to sing.

"_You call to me, and I fall at your feet How could anyone ask for more? And our time apart, like knives in my heart, how could anyone ask for more? But if there's a pill to help me forget, God knows I haven't found it yet. But I'm dying to, God I'm trying to…" _

He looked directly at Emma

"_Cause trying not to love you, only goes so far, trying not to need you, is tearing me apart. Can't see the silver lining, from down here on the floor, And I just keep on trying, but I don't know what for. Cause trying not to love you Only makes me love you more. Only makes me love you more." _

Emma bit her lip and held his gaze. She knew he was playing this for a reason, and she needed to listen to the lyrics.

"_And this kind of pain, only time takes away, that's why it's harder to let you go. And nothing I can do, without thinking of you, that's why it's harder to let you go. But if there's a pill to help me forget, God knows I haven't found it yet. But I'm dying to, God I'm trying to..."_

Emma met Ruby's gaze next to her and her best friend gave her a warm smile. Emma looked back at Killian.

"_It's trying not to love you, only goes so far, trying not to need you, is tearing me apart. Can't see the silver lining, from down here on the floor And I just keep on trying, but I don't know what for. Cause trying not to love you… Only makes me love you more"_

His eyes were closed, and he was lost in the music, his voice growing stronger from lack of use, and his guitar skills never faltering.

"_So, I sit here divided, just talking to myself, was it something that I did? Was there somebody else? When a voice from behind me, that was fighting back tears Sat right down beside me and whispered right in my ear."_

Emma bit her lip as Killian met her gaze once again

"_Tonight, I'm dying to tell you That trying not to love you, only went so far Trying not to need you, was tearing me apart. Now I see the silver lining, of what we're fighting for. And if we just keep on trying, we could be much more Cause trying not to love you. Oh, yeah, trying not to love you, only makes me love you more, only makes me love you more." _

Killian finished his song, and the tension in the air was thick. Emma was holding back tears because every word of that song fit them perfectly. Everything she had been feeling the last 4 years he just summarized.

Emma stood and took his guitar out of his hands and gently placed it in his case. She then crawled into his lap and took his face in her hands. She kissed him, with everything that she had, not caring who was there, not caring who saw or what anyone thought. She needed him to know how she felt as she poured every emotion she has been feeling into her kiss.

The rest of the night was spent laughing, singing and dancing around the fire pit.

In that moment, she had her friends that were like family and the love of her life back with her once again. In that moment, everything was perfect.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**** Thank you so much for the reviews! Alexa: the real life "Milah" is not far off from the character. I enjoyed writing this chapter, wishing my life were this way lol. Thank you all so much for the continued support. Fluff and Smut up ahead. Love you all - BS**

**Chapter 8- Rebuild**

The next few months went by relatively smoothly. Emma moved in with Liam and Elsa until she could get on her feet, and started working at the station with David and Graham. Her divorce from Walsh was in process; he was fighting her on everything that they owned together as she assumed he would, but it was a battle she was ok with fighting because at the end she would be free. She spent a lot of time with her family and Killian was always with her.

Killian had gotten his deposits back from the wedding being canceled, and Milah got the rest of her belongings and her furniture out of his house. From what he knew, she was still with Keith and as far as she was concerned that's where she could stay. He worked more with Liam on the docks and spent more time with his family than he had in years, with Emma by his side.

He and Emma worked on his house together, getting back to how he had it before Milah; making it back to his place of peace. The living room was painted back to white with a light blue accent wall. He got a new couch, and the decor was back to the coastal reminding of the sea. Above the fireplace was now a large painting of ocean waves, matching the driftwood and coral on the shelves around it. On the side table, was a framed picture of him and Emma, taken the night at the bonfire.

The kitchen had the hardwood floors redone, and the stainless-steel appliances were shining like new again. The cabinets were a deep navy blue, while the decor was white and stood out against it. A stainless-steel kitchen aid sat on the edge of the counter. That was Emma's, she fueled his sweet tooth.

The bathroom had a shower curtain with an ocean scene and was now painted a soft teal. The rest of the decor was bright and stood out against the color of the walls.

His bedroom he had barely touched since Emma had cleaned it up for him the night before the bonfire. The only difference was, it that he got a new bed, everything else was exactly how she had made it for him.

They were doing well as a couple, a few fights here and there, but nothing too earth shattering. It was as if no time had passed at all. Emma had become a part of the biker club, she went everywhere with Killian when they had rides. She had been inducted under the name "Savior", but he still referred to her as Swan. The summer was spent with their friends sailing, attending bonfires and time with family. It was truly one of the best summers Emma and Killian have had in a long time.

It was nearing the end of September now, and Storybrooke was filled with trees of different colored leaves and a chilly wind. Emma was sitting at her desk working on paperwork and sipping at her cold coffee. It was her Friday, and she just wanted to be done for the day and snuggle up in front of a fire at his house. She was there more than she was at her own home, but she didn't mind. She felt at home there.

"Emma, I am grabbing lunch." Graham said breaking her out of her thoughts, "Did you want anything?"

"No need mate." A voice sounded through the office. "I got her covered."

Emma smiled like a fool in love before she even looked up from her desk. He seemed to always know. She looked up and Graham and smiled politely.

"Thanks for the offer."

"No problem." He responded with a tight smile. "Be back soon." He nodded at Killian and left quickly.

Killian had on his worn Carhartt work jacket, a red sweater, jeans and his work boots. He set Emma's lunch down and the smile she gave him warmed his whole heart.

"Hello love." Killian beamed at her. "One grilled cheese sandwich with a hot cocoa with cinnamon on top.

"Fries?"

"Onion rings."

"Oh good, I was just testing you." Emma got up and hugged him tightly. He smelled of sea, fish, and salt. The fish could go away, but she loved how he smelled otherwise. "Not that I'm complaining, but what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you darling." Killian responded as he hugged her back, rocking her back and forth gently.

"Well good." She mumbled into his shoulder. She stood up on her tiptoes and gave him a soft kiss. "Sit with me?"

"Of course, love."

Killian sat in the chair at the end of her desk as she ate, and they talked about their days. Killian drank his coffee while he sat and listened to her. Her smile warmed his heart, and her laugh was music to his ears. Whenever she touched him, it calmed his racing mind and when she held him it chased his demons away. He had known for a long time; he loves this woman, loves her so much it hurts, and he didn't think it had really, truly gone away. Killian had wanted to tell her, on many occasions now but he was afraid to after everything Emma had been through with Walsh. He didn't want to scare her away, especially not now. He couldn't lose her again, but he didn't know if he could keep his feelings secret for that much longer.

"So, when do you need to go back?" Emma asked, breaking him from his thoughts.

Killian check his watch and frowned, "I'll have to leave in about 10 minutes, but I should be done around six."

"Me too. Dad is on duty this weekend."

"Dad can change that." David's voice sounded as he walked through the station.

Both Emma and Killian laughed. Killian grabbed the other coffee cup and walked to his office and set it down on his desk.

"Here you are my liege." he made an over exaggerated bow, "Your coffee as requested."

"Ah thank you good sir." David bowed back, just as exaggerated. "Emma! Your weekend off remains intact."

Emma was in a fit of giggles. "You two are ridiculous."

Killian's alarm went off and he looked at his watch. He approached Emma in an exaggerated manner and took her hand.

"Forgive me my princess, I must return to my post."

"Go on, you pirate." She giggled again.

Killian locked in with her gaze and kissed her hand softly. "I'll see you tonight." With a wink and a wave to David he headed out of the station.

Emma smiled and shook her head. He was silly sometimes, but it was one of the many reasons that she loved him. Holy shit… did she love him? The thought had crossed her mind many times, to say it to him, to let him know how she felt. Her love for Killian had never really gone away, and the way she felt about him was very different from the way she felt about Walsh… which is how she knew it was real. Emma was scared; She didn't know how he was going to react, especially after everything he had gone through with Milah.

"It's good to see you smile, kiddo." David observed, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"It feels good to smile." Emma grabbed her hot chocolate and walked into her father's office. "I couldn't even get Walsh to scrape my windows."

David let out a snort, "Well, that shows you who the real gentleman is and who isn't."

Emma nodded taking a drink of her hot chocolate. She had never thought of it that way, but her father was completely right.

"Em, I do have something I need to talk to you about though." David sighed.

"Shoot."

"I got a letter today, and Your divorce proceedings start next week."

"Oh, fucking lovely." Emma groaned.

"Since we filed here, it will be held here, and he can either call in or he can come up here."

"I hope he just calls."

"Me too, I would hate to lose my badge by punching him in the face."

Emma laughed and walked back to her desk to finish her work. Graham returned with his lunch and the pair of deputies worked in silence.

About 5:00 pm Emma was going cross eyed at her computer and counting down the minutes until 6:00 pm when she heard her phone buzz on her desk.

**Killian: Be careful leaving the station darling, it's raining pretty heavy now. **

**Emma: I saw out the window. Did you get done early? **

**Killian: Aye, I am finishing up now. **

**Emma: Thoughts on dinner? **

**Killian: Whatever your heart desires, Swan.**

**Emma: Baked Ziti? **

**Killian: Sounds good my darling. I will hit the store on my way home. **

**Emma: Pick up stuff to make tiramisu too. **

**Killian: As my lady commands. Come home as soon as you are done. **

**Emma: As my pirate commands. I'll see you soon. :)**

Emma smiled and put her phone down. He always referred to his house as home to her. She often wondered if he was hinting at something, but she didn't want to push it. She wouldn't risk pushing him away.

"Hey Emma," Graham asked, "Do you have plans for dinner?"

"I do actually, I have plans with Killian."

"Oh, the prison scum?"

Emma eyes grew dark with anger, "Don't call him that ever again. You don't know him, and you have no right to judge him."

Graham looked down. "My apologies."

"At least you have the decency to look ashamed." Emma mumbled under her breath.

6:00 finally rolled around and Emma quickly put her things away and left without a word. She got in her car and drove to Killian's, not planning to go anywhere else for the night.

As she pulled in the driveway, she spotted his jeep. The lights were on inside and she smiled, it was time to spend the evening with her handsome man.

Before getting out of the car, she texted Elsa, just so she wouldn't worry.

**Emma: Staying with Killian tonight.**

**Elsa: Figured you were lol. Be safe.**

Emma got out of the car, grabbed her bag and headed toward the door. Even the small jaunt from the driveway to the front door, she was soaked. She used her key and entered, the sounds she heard welcoming her home.

Killian was singing softly to the radio in the kitchen and the fire place was going. The smells of Italian seasoning and garlic bread assaulted her nose.

"Babe?" Emma called out as she dropped her bag and bent down and removed her boots.

"In here, Love!" He called back, confirming her suspicions that he was in the kitchen

She hung her coat up and headed to the kitchen. Killian was wearing a white t shirt, black sweats and white socks.

"So, it would be safe to assume that we are staying on for the night?"

Killian turned around and gave her a brilliant smile. "Aye darling," he handed her a glass of wine. "Get a little wet, did we?"

"Shut up." She said with a smile.

Killian kissed her softly. "Go change my love. Dinner's almost ready."

Emma kissed him quickly and went to retrieve her bag. She headed upstairs and stripped herself out of her wet clothes. She changed into her yoga pants, and a knit sweater of Killian's. She braided her unruly wet hair to the side and headed back downstairs. He had the table set, baked ziti, salad, and garlic bread waiting with two glasses of wine.

"Dinner's ready love." Killian turned around and raised an eyebrow at her. "Another one of my sweaters?"

"Yeah well, yours are comfier." She shrugged.

He laughed and took her hand, leading her to her seat. As they sat and ate, they shared about each other's days. Killian noticed something was bothering her though, as she grew quiet when he asked how the rest of her day was.

"Em, what is it?"

Emma sighed and took a big drink of her wine. "Graham made me angry. He said something horrible about you…"

"What did he say love?"

"He called you prison scum." Emma could see the hurt in his eyes and she grabbed his hand. "Don't worry, I threatened him a little and then I left."

"I see." Killian said quietly. "I think he likes you Emma."

Emma look a big bite of pasta and shrugged. "Well, too bad. I'm yours and that's that."

Killian looked at her with something in his eyes that she was afraid to name. He kissed her hand and continued eating.

"There is something else..." Emma continued

Killian looked at her and nodded for her to continue.

"Divorce proceedings start next week, which means Walsh may come here." Killian looked at her and held her hand in a death grip. "And I was hoping that... Maybe if you wouldn't mind if..."

"Emma," He interrupted. "Are you asking if I would come with you?"

She nodded, looking at him and the fear in her eyes made his heart ache.

"If you need me, I will be there. That I can promise you."

Emma leaned over the table and kissed him softly. "Thank you, Killian."

They finished their meal with more pleasant conversation, and as he did the dishes, she then made the tiramisu for dessert. It was so domestic and so comfortable. As the dessert was setting, they ventured into the living room. The radio lulled softly in the background and Emma laid on Killian's chest on the couch. He was rubbing her back softly, and she was warmed by him and the heat of the fire. She snuggled into him further, and the last of her walls came crashing down.

"I love you." Emma whispered, not realizing what she had said.

Killian's hand stopped, and he looked down at her, did she just say what he thought she said?

"Emma, what did you say?" He asked cautiously, not wanting her walls to slam back into place.

_Oh shit,_ she thought. _Well, too late to take it back now_. Emma sat up and put her hand on his chest and rested her chin on her hands. She locked her gaze with his and saw a hopefulness and something else.

"I love you." Emma repeated. "I've been wanting to tell you for a while Killian, but I was scared."

"Why, darling?"

"Because of how soon it is after everything with Milah. but I know now my love for you never faded. I convinced myself that I was happy with Walsh when I thought you didn't want me. But if these last few months have proven anything to me, it's that you are the man I love."

She laid her head back down on his chest and held him tight. Her heart felt lighter and even if he didn't say it back, she felt better now that he knew.

Killian was doing his best to fight back tears. This woman, this amazing, stubborn, beautiful blonde goddess of his let her walls down for him. Even though he had hurt her before, made the choice to walk away from her, she still let her walls down for him. Killian ran his fingers through her hair and looked at her curled up on his chest as the fire lights danced across her face.

"Emma?" Killian asked

"Hmm?" She was almost asleep from him running his hand through her hair.

"I love you."

Emma lifted her head up and looked at him. "You do?"

Killian smiled and took her face in his hand as she leaned into his touch. "Yes darling, I do and I'm not just saying it because you told me first." Killian moved to sit up and Emma got off of him. They were sitting cross-legged facing each other on the couch before he continued. He looked down and took her hand. "I have been wanting to tell you for a long time, Love. I was afraid to, considering everything you had been through and God knows I don't deserve it since I was the one that left you." Killian swallowed hard, "But even when I was with Milah, you never left my mind nor my heart. My love for you never faded."

Emma's tears stung her eyes as she looked at him, completely floored by his confession.

"You are my one, Em. You always have been."

Emma rocked forward on her knees and crawled into his lap. She took his face in her hands and kissed him softly, feeling his scruff under her fingertips, moving he hands though his hair and settling on the back of his neck. Her mouth moved against his softly, her tongue running along his lips. She sat back and smiled at him, her green eyes darkened with desire.

Killian growled and surged forward, claiming her mouth with his, moving his tongue across her lips and she opened willingly for him. Their tongues began to battle for dominance as Killian held her close to his chest. He picked her up and moved them to the floor, laying her out in front of the fire on the rug. He kissed down her chin, continuing down her neck and as he lifted her sweater up over her head. When he discovered she was bare underneath, he growled and ran his hands up over her body as he kissed across her collar bone to where her shoulder met her neck and he bit down gently. She moaned softly and arched up into him. She was his drug, and he was addicted.

"What about dessert?" Emma asked

Killian gave her a sly grin. "I'm having mine right now."

He continued kissing his way down her sternum, and across her chest. His tongue found one swollen peak as his hand softly pinched and rolled the other between his fingertips. He licked over one breast to the other and he licked, and tongue found the other swollen peak and his hands held her in place. She arched into his touch and reached up for his shirt and started pulling at it. He stopped his ministrations long enough for her to pull his shirt over his head and toss it to the side. Killian's hand slid down her side to the top of her pants and he started to work them off her hips. He let out a strangled groan when she did not have any underwear on either, same as the bra.

"Bloody hell love," Killian groaned. Emma gave him a mischievous grin and bit her lip. "You're a bloody minx."

He kissed her in the middle of her chest and kissed all the way down to her hips. He sucked a mark into her hip and his fingers found their way down to her sex and entered her slowly. Emma gasped and arched up into him.

"So wet for me lass." He said in a low, dangerous voice. "Did you think about this at work today?"

"Yes." Emma managed to gasp out between the jolts of pleasure shooting through her body.

"Aye." He growled in response. "I thought about you, and the way you taste."

Emma whimpered in response as he licked his way through her wet folds. Killian slid himself down further between her legs and had his dessert. He licked and feasted on her in a way that made her feel like she was going to combust. He focused on her bundle of nerves and her legs started to shake. He entered two fingers in her and she cried out; She was so close.

"Tell me, Emma" Killian asked as he stroked her softly. "Who's are you?"

"Yours." Emma gasped out.

"Tell me again darling."

"I'm yours!"

Killian moved his fingers faster as his mouth returned to her bundle of nerves and She couldn't hold back anymore. Emma cried out his name as the world exploded behind her eyes and her body convulsed. He rode her through her climax as she came back to earth. Her body was flushed, and her golden hair billowed out around her. The firelight danced off her skin and she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. As Killian removed his fingers, Emma grabbed his hand and licked the fingers he had inside her off, never breaking eye contact with him.

"You wanton thing." He moaned with a grin. "You have no idea how badly I want you."

"Then take me." She retorted as her feet pushed his sweatpants down.

Killian pushed his sweats off and crawled back over the top of her. He wrapped one hand in her hair and used the other to balance himself, so he didn't squish her. His bare chest was pressed against hers and he felt like heaven. Emma reached down and wrapped her hand around his throbbing manhood, giving him a few pumps and aligned him with her. As Killian thrust in her she kissed him hard, both moaning at the contact. Killian set a slow and steady pace, grinding himself up into her deeply, feeling her around every inch of him as they never broke eye contact.

"Fuck, Killian" Emma gasped and clawed into his back.

"Say it again." He adjusted his angle and grabbed her hips.

"I'm yours."

Killian slammed into her and she cried out arching into him further. He set a blistering pace, slamming into her over and over. He could feel her walls fluttering around him as he hit her sweet spot over and over.

Emma cried his name out in ecstasy as she tumbled over the edge, he followed her shortly after as she milked him dry and he collapsed on top of her, catching himself on his forearms so he could catch his breath. He kissed Emma on the forehead and rolled off her pulling her with him to lay on his chest. For a moment they breathed while Killian traced lazy circles on her back with nothing but the crackling fire and the lulling radio in the background.

"Bloody Hell Love." Killian broke the silence once he caught his breath. "You're going to be death of me."

Emma giggled and kissed his chest softly. "You love me.'"

"Aye, that I do."

She looked up at him and smiled. "You want some cake now?"

Killian laughed and kissed her softly, "You know I can never deny your baking Swan."

She threw on her pants and his t-shirt and he threw on his sweatpants. Killian carried her to the kitchen and set her on the counter placing the cake between them.

"I love you, Swan." he said with a soft smile

They were both worried about what the future weeks would hold, but for now they had this moment and that was enough.

"I love you too."

He was the foundation she was rebuilding her life on and she was the grout that held him together.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9- Real**

The week of the divorce proceedings had arrived at needless to say, Emma was a nervous fucking wreck. Her lawyer, Albert Spencer was the best Storybrooke had to offer and he had spent many hours collect her statements, pictures of her previous injuries, and statements from her friends, neighbors and employers in Boston. He also collected statements from her family and friends in Storybrooke who witnessed things when she would come home. She wanted Walsh to call into court, she didn't want to see him, she didn't want to talk to him or anything; she just wanted to be free.

Emma hadn't talked to Walsh since that day in the station when she put a restraining order on him. His friends found out her new number somehow, and had tried to contact her, but she knew it was him on the other end of the phone, so she never answered. Killian had answered once, and the friend hung up right away without a word. Killian had been such an unwavering support for her through all of this; no matter how stressful it had been on her; he was her rock.

So here she was, day of the court date sitting outside the room and staring at her hands. She was dressed in a grey suit with a black shirt and black heels. Her hair was slicked back in a low ponytail and her bangs swept across her forehead. All of her papers were stacked neatly next to her and she was waiting for her father to show up, and for Killian to get there.

"Emma!" Her head snapped up and she looked at the unruly mess of dark hair and blue jeans coming at her. He had on nice jeans, a black button up shirt and a red and black vest over top with his black boots. She stood and launched herself into Killian's arms.

"Shh," He whispered. "It's alright Love, I'm here."

Emma took a step back and looked up at him. "You changed?"

"Aye. I'm not going to wear my bloody work clothes into a courtroom."

"Do you have to go back to work after?"

"No, my love. I am here for you. Liam has it covered."

"Thank you, babe."

Killian kissed her on the forehead. "Anything for you love."

"Em!" another voice sounded behind her; it was her father.

"Hey dad." Emma hugged her father tightly. He was dressed in a red button up and his leather jacket. He couldn't be the bailiff for this case since it was Emma and he was her father; it was a conflict of interest.

"Killian." David nodded and extended his hand. Killian shook it and nodded at him. "Emma have you seen him yet?"

Emma shook her head, "No, not yet."

"With any luck She won't have to." Albert Spencer sounded above them. David turned and shook his hand as did Killian. "Now, Mrs. Oz, I would like to discuss a few things before we begin."

"Of course." Emma responded, gathering up her things.

"Don't worry Em, we will be sitting right behind the plaintiff table." David reminded her.

Emma nodded and followed Albert to a private room. She stopped and turned back to look at Killian.

He smiled at her and nodded, "Don't fret my love. I will be right here."

She nodded and followed her lawyer the rest of the way down the hallway.

Killian and David looked at each other and sighed.

"I don't bloody like this."

"I know, I don't like it either." David agreed.

Killian reached in his jacket and pulled out his flask, taking a quick swig from it.

"What is that?" David asked.

"Rum."

David took it from his hand and took a swig for himself and handed the flask back to Killian.

"Really mate?" Killian asked with a raised eyebrow.

David shrugged, "I'm off duty."

Killian laughed and shook his head, following David as they made their way into the courtroom.

The courtroom wasn't full, but there were a lot of people there to support Emma. On the plaintiff side of the room was Killian, David, Jefferson, Ruby, Granny, Regina, Robin, Will, Liam and Elsa. The rest of Emma's family was unable to make it due to school; which Emma was ok with. She didn't want Neal seeing this anyway. Albert and Emma made their way into the courtroom and took their seats at the plaintiff table. Emma smiled at Killian and her friends before sitting down and tried to relax.

"It will be ok Emma." Albert leaned over to her, "Let me do the talking."

Emma nodded and took a deep breath. They still had about ten minutes before court started. She felt her phone vibrate and she pulled it out to check it.

**Killian: You ok love? **

**Emma: Yeah, just want this to be over with. **

**Killian: I have rum, want a nip? **

**Emma: Lol, really babe? **

**Killian: Hey your father had some. **

**Emma: I'm fine, I promise. **

**Killian: ok, I love you. **

**Emma: I love you too, behave. **

She shut her phone off and put it back in her purse and waited. At the defendants table, a lawyer from Boston was waiting. Emma had recognized him from a few perps she had caught and the trials she had attended, but there still was no sign of Walsh.

Two minutes.

The bailiff and the court clerk entered the room and Emma felt the knots in her stomach tightened. The bailiff was Graham which settled her nerves a little, but not enough to really help.

30 seconds still no Walsh.

"All rise!" Graham called out. "The Honorable Judge Archibald Hopper residing."

Archie entered from his chambers and took his place on the stand. He had been friends with her parents for years, in a small town like Storybrooke that was bound to happen.

"Good afternoon everyone." Archie addressed the court. "We are here for the divorce proceedings of Emma Nolan-Oz filing against Walsh Oz." Archie looked over at the defendants table, and disappointment crossed his face. "Mr. Smith, Where is your client?"

"He should be here any minute your honor. If we could just postpone…"

Archie held his hand up, stopping him. "No that is not an option. He has a month's notice and has no excuse not to be here. We will continue on."

"Yes, Your honor."

"Mr. Spencer? You have the floor"

"Thank you, your honor. My client…"

At that moment the door slammed open and in staggered a man a little taller than Emma with blonde shaggy hair and a pointed nose, and eyes that sent shivers up her spine. It was a face that reminded you of a rat. It was Walsh. His suit was disheveled, and he was obviously intoxicated. Emma's mouth went dry and she started to shake.

"Well," Walsh slurred as he walked through the courtroom. "There's the cunt that I married."

Killian balled his fist and his eyes flashed with anger. David elbowed him and shook his head, looking just as angry.

"Mr. Oz!" Archie's voice boomed. "You will make no more comments like that or you will be held on contempt of court!"

"It won't happen again your honor." Mr. Smith groveled as he led Walsh to the defendant table.

"Now," Archie continued. "Mr. Spencer, if you would continue please."

"Thank you, your honor. As I was saying, my client has suffered severe mental and physical abuse due to Mr. Oz. If you review the packet, I provided you it has sufficient evidence of eye witness statements and picture proof of the abuse he had inflicted on her. Even seeing him caused her to start shaking. He caused her extreme trauma."

Archie looked over the packet and grew visibly uncomfortable at the pictures her lawyer had provided. "Thank you, Mr. Spencer. Mr. Smith you have the floor."

"Thank you, your honor. My client denies ever having struck or inflicted any abuse on Mrs. Nolan-Oz. She made it up and fabricated it herself. The only reason she left my client was to pursue further adultery."

"Further adultery?" Killian whispered to David, "When did she commit adultery in the first place?"

"She never did." David whispered back.

Emma wanted to cry, she never cheated on Walsh, not once. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of her being upset, so she remained silent.

Finally, Archie spoke, "Where is your proof Mr. Smith?"

"We have no hard proof your honor…"

"Just look at her," Walsh interjected. "She's fucking guilty!"

"Mr. Smith keep your client under control!" Archie turned his attention to Emma, who was visibly very uncomfortable. "Mr. Spencer, what are your client's requests for the divorce?"

"Your honor, my client would like the money equivalent of the money she spent on the furniture and nothing more. The proof of receipts she provided me with are in the packet. She also would like to keep the restraining order on Mr. Oz for the time being, due to threatening behavior."

"When was this threatening behavior?"

"In May, Mr. Oz assaulted my client in her home in Boston. She returned to Storybrooke in fear for her safety and Mr. Oz called her and threatened to beat her into submission."

"Bullshit!" Walsh cried out.

"Mr. Spencer," Archie continued. "Were there any witnesses to this conversation?"

"Yes, your honor. My client's father Sheriff David Nolan."

"Sheriff Nolan," Archie addressed, "Could you approach the bench please?"

David nodded, and walked up to the witness stand and sat down.

"In your own words, tell me about the phone call. I have both statements from each party, but I want to hear from you."

"Yes, your honor." David replied. He recollected the phone call, and it matched Emma's story verbatim. "Walsh told her I will make you one, and that is where the phone call ended." He concluded.

"Thank you, Sheriff. You may step down."

Archie called up a few more witnesses for their statements, and the recollection of events. Emma sat stone faced when Walsh took the stand and called her a lying cheating whore, and that she deserved to be beaten into submission. Inside, she was crying and just wanted this to be over. Finally, after an eternity, Archie spoke.

"Well, after extensive review of the evidence, I rule that Mr. Oz must pay 30,000 dollars to Mrs. Nolan-Oz for the furniture she paid for and for the irreversible damage he has caused her. This divorce is finalized. Court is adjourned." he slammed the gavel.

Emma couldn't believe it was finally over. She went around the table to thank Archie herself when an angry voice caught her attention.

"You stupid bitch!" Walsh ran at her with his fist balled up.

Everything happened so fast. Walsh moved to strike Emma as Killian jumped over the railing and ran to her, picking her up and placing his body in front of her. Graham and David grabbed Walsh and took him to the ground.

"You will pay for this, you dumb cunt! You cost me everything! I will make you pay if it is the last thing I do! "

Killian stood in front of her, blocking Emma from his view.

"Come on Walsh." David grunted at they picked him up, "It's jail time for you."

Killian held Emma to his chest as he swiveled his position, blocking her from any view of him. She was shaking and doing her best to keep it together. Killian took a step back and looked her over, searching for signs on injury.

"Are you alright love? Did he hurt you?"

Emma shook her head no. "You got to me before he did."

Archie approached the couple, and put his hand on Emma's shoulder, "Emma are you ok?"

Emma faced Archie and nodded, not leaving Killian's side.

"Good. If you need anything, let me know."

"Archie, you just gave my freedom back. That is the best thing I can ask for."

Archie smiled, and walked back to his chambers.

"Killian?" Emma turned and looked at her handsome man.

"Yes love?"

"Get me the hell out of here."

Killian smiled and took Emma by the hand and led her out of the courtroom.

Killian's jeep was parked next to Emma's bug as they walked to the parking lot behind the courthouse. It was a chilly, fall day and rain was drizzling down now. Killian walked with Emma tucked under his arm trying to block her from the rain as much as possible.

"You want to follow me to Elsa's and then we can meet everyone at The Rabbit Hole for darts?" Emma asked, looking up at him from his arm.

Killian looked down at her, concern crossing his brow. "Are you sure you are up for that love?"

Emma nodded and smiled, "Yeah, it will take my mind off the day. Plus, we need to celebrate. I am officially a divorced woman."

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Aye, love. That alone is a victory."

They reached her car and she pulled him into her by his collar and kissed him thoroughly.

"Follow me?" Emma asked with a smile.

"Always love."

They reached Elsa and Liam's about fifteen minutes later. Killian followed her inside and as she went to change, he sat and talked to Liam about the day, and how the case went. They both were worried about Walsh, and what he might be planning. They look of hatred in Walsh's eyes stuck with Killian, but he would do whatever he could to protect Emma.

She finished changing and the two couples headed out to play darts, Killian and Emma in her bug, and Liam and Elsa in Liam's truck.

It had been a hell of a day, and this is exactly what she needed. Time with her wonderful man, and time with her friends to unwind. She was worried though, Walsh in town even in the jail made her uneasy. She knew her father wouldn't be able to hold Walsh for long on contempt of court and his threat kept ringing in her head.

That was a problem for tomorrow, tonight, she had Killian and that was all she needed.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello loves! I am so, so, so sorry about the delayed update! My life has been a little bit insane lately so finding the time to write has been crazy so I do apologize. But here is the latest, I hope you enjoy!- BS**

**Chapter 10- Rebel**

The Rabbit Hole was alive as always, the usual people there. Robin and Will tended the bar and August worked the door while Killian, Liam, Jefferson, and Sean played darts. Emma, Regina Ruby, Elsa and Ashley sat together at a nearby table watching the boys play.

"Thanks you guys for coming to my hearing." Emma said with a smile.

"Always, girl." Regina nodded.

"That's why we're here." Ruby interjected.

"Walsh better watch his ass." Elsa growled.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to make it." Ashley said sheepishly. "The baby wasn't agreeing with me."

"Ash, its ok." Emma smiled and grabbed her friends hand. "You didn't want to see that trust me."

"Yeah, Walsh deserves to be punched in the face." Regina growled, "But at least now you are free."

"It calls from a celebration!" Ruby jumped up from her chair. "I will go get the shots!"

"Does she ever not get the shots?" Regina groaned. Emma laughed into her drink.

Ruby came bounding back a few moments later, tray of shots in hand. "BOYS!" She called over to the men, "Pause your game and come here.!"

The four men trudged over to the table, eyeing the tray that Ruby had. Killian came up behind Emma and placed a kiss on top of her head.

"Shots already Ruby?" Liam asked incredulously

"Yes."

"We've only been here twenty minutes." Killian groaned.

"I don't care you bunch of babies! Were going to make a toast so deal with it." Ruby passed the shots out to all of their group. "A toast!" she proclaimed looking at them, "To Emma finally being free of Walsh! We officially have our girl back!"

The glasses clinked together as everyone cheered and Emma smiled brightly. Even with how horrible the day had been, she knew that this group of people she could always count on to cheer her up, and be in her corner when she needed them. They were her second family, and she loved all of them dearly.

Killian kissed Emma soundly and the boys returned to their game of darts, and the girls went to dance. The conversation between the boys was light, and Robin joined them. Killian was lining up his shot, when Robin spoke up.

"So mate, have you asked her yet?"

Killian released the dart, hitting the bullseye. "Have I asked her what?"

"Have you asked her to move in with you?"

Robins response shocked Killian to the point he missed the dart board completely, making the rest of his friends laugh. He turned to Robin, glaring daggers at him.

"How did you bloody know about that?"

"Guilty." Jefferson said, stepping up to take his shot.

"Bloody hell, is nothing sacred?"

"Not with family." Liam added.

"Stop avoiding," Robin crossed his arms across his chest at his best friend. "Have you asked her?"

"No mate, I haven't bloody well asked her."

"And why not?" Jefferson asked

"Well if you haven't noticed, Emma has had a bit on her plate." Killian droned sarcastically. "I don't want to overwhelm her."

"Did you think that it may be what she wants too, Little brother?" Liam questioned.

"I don't know. We haven't been back together that long."

"Aye." Robin agreed, "And what does your heart tell you."

Killian took a large drink of his rum before answering."That we have already lost too much time."

"There you go then." Jefferson smiled.

Emma was taking a break from dancing and was heading off of the dance floor when she felt someone shoulder check her hard, almost knocking her on her ass. She spun around to see who it was. Dark curly brown hair was walking away from her; Emma didn't need to see her face to know exactly who that was.  
"Hey!" Emma shouted, liquid courage coursing through her veins, "Most people say excuse me when they run into someone!"

The dark haired girl turned around and grey eyes mixed with green. She wasn't all that in Emma's opinion her face set in a scowl. For the first time, Milah and Emma met face to face.

As if this day couldn't get any worse.

"Oh I'm so sorry princess." Milah sneered.

"Don't call me that." Emma growled.

"Why not? Isn't that what you are?" Milah gave Emma a once over and her eyes darkened in rage. "No your a thief, just stealing things that don't belong to you."

Emma crossed her arms and steeled her gaze on Milah. "Can't steal something that didn't want to be taken."

"Excuse me bitch?!"

"Killian.." Jefferson said grabbing his arm. Killian turned and looked on the dance floor at the scene unfolding.

"Oh shit."

"Yeah, you fucking heard me." Emma continued. "We only broke up because of a miscommunication. He is my one, and I am his."

"Miscommunication my ass." Milah sneered. "I kept him on track, I kept him sober."

"Yeah and you kept him from his family and isolated him."

Killian made his way to the dance floor, close enough to hear but not to be seen.

"I needed to keep him in line. He was going to be _my_ husband and we were going to be happy."

Emma's eyes darkened in anger, "Killian is so much better than that. He is sweet, and understanding. He has a tough exterior but he is the most amazing person I have ever met and I love him. You messed up Milah, not him."

"I was the best thing that ever happened to him, He walked away from you and chose me."

"And you thanked him by fucking some guy in his bed, in his house. You never loved him Milah, and I was the one who was there to pick up the pieces."

"Fuck you, you stupid fucking cunt! I will fucking kill you and take Killian back for myself."

Emma dropped her arms and balled her fists and gave Milah a mischievous smile, "Hit me with your best shot baby."

Milah threw her drink and swung her right fist at Emma. Emma ducked as Milahs fist swung over her head. She stood back up and smirked at Milah, "That the best you got?"

Milah growled in anger and swung left and then right again. Emma blocked both, using self defense moves Killian had taught her. Emma turned and swung her right fist, connecting with Milah's jaw knocking her back on her ass. Killian watched quietly, pride pulsing through him. It's a good thing Robin owned the bar, or they would be in serious trouble.

Milah swung her leg behind Emma's knee taking her down. She climbed on top of Emma, swung and hit her jaw then attempted to choke her. Emma struggled for a moment, pushed down on Milah's arms and headbutt her, locking their legs together and rolling them over. Emma punched her once, twice, three times. She went to swing again and felt arms come around her waist. Emma looked up and saw Killian behind her and relaxed, letting her be pulled off of Milah. Robin and Will got Milah up and Emma wiped the blood off of her face.

"I'm warning you Milah," Emma said in a low, warning tone. "You ever come after him again, next time you won't get up."

Milah spit blood at Emma's feet. "Bring it."

"Come on Milah." Robin said exasperated. "You are 86ed."

"Me?!" Milah screeched. "What about Emma?"

"You threw the first punch. Em was just defending herself."

"This isn't over! Do you have any idea who my parents are?!"

"Aye, and as the owner as this establishment,I don't bloody care."

Keith followed Robin and Will as they drug Milah out, glaring at Killian the whole way. Killian grabbed Emma's hand and pulled her to the unisex bathroom. He set her up on the counter and ran a paper towel under cold water, cleaning the blood on her hands.

"Well my love, would you like to tell me what that was all about?"

Emma shrugged, "She pissed me off."

Killian raised an eyebrow and shook his head, still cleaning the blood off her hands. "Aye, I can see that."

"How much of the conversation did you over hear?"

"I came in soon enough to her you tell her she kept me from my family."

"Well She did."

"Aye darling, I know she did." Killian started wiping the blood on her face. "But, I am bloody proud of you for not backing down. She seems to think she can go around bullying people."

Emma placed her hands on either side of Killians face forcing him to look at her. "Killian, you are my man. I almost lost you once, and I'll be damned if I lose you again especially to that twat." Killian chucked and kissed her on the forehead. "Seriously babe, do you not realize there is nothing I would do for you?"

Killian smiled at her lovingly and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, "Aye, I know. You are so strong, my darling Swan."

Emma leaned up and kissed him softly, "Can we go home now? I have a headache."

Killian laughed and picked her up off the counter and kissed her soundly. "I should imagine so, the way you head butted her like that."

Emma shrugged, "I have a brother what can I say?"

They walked hand in hand through the bar, saying goodbye to their friends, many of them telling her good job. She took one last shot for her throbbing head, and walked with Killian with his arm over her shoulder to the parking lot in the back of the bar. She had her hand up the back of his shirt, drawing circles on his lower back.

Killian turned her and pinned her against the wall of the back of the building. "Darling," he growled. "If you don't stop that I shall have to take you home and ravish you."

Emma bit her lip and looked up at him, "Then take me home."

Killian took her face in his hands and kissed her soundly. The scrambled to Emma's car and Killian drove as fast as he could to his house, Emma scratching his thighs and kissing his neck the entire way. He would go get his jeep tomorrow.

Killian pulled in the driveway and threw the car into park. Emma got out and jumped into his arms, taking him by surprise but he caught her all the same. He carried her to the door as she bit and suckeled on his neck. Killian unlocked the door and kicked in closed with a surprising amount of force. He threw Emma's keys on the table and carried her up the stairs to his room, her ministrations continuing the whole way. He opened the door to his bedroom and set her down gently, feeling every inch of her pressed against him.

"Emma," Killian growled against her neck, "Do you have any idea what you do to me?"

He started to kiss and suckle her neck, Emma's head fell back and she held his head in place, wrapping her hands in his hair.

"No," She gasped out, "Tell me."

Killian pushed her jacket off of her shoulders, and wrapped his hand in her hair, His tongue tracing down from her earlobe to her collarbone sending shivers down her spine all the way to her toes. "You make me thirst for you, wanting you every second of every day." He slowly slipped his hands under her shirt, feeling every inch of bare skin under his finger tips. "You haunt my every thought." Killian slipped her shirt over her head and picked her up, laying her down on the bed. "You are the air I breathe Swan." He kissed her neck, softly and sultry moving down to her collarbone, down her sternum. Emma gasped and ran her hands through his hair, arching into his touch. Killian kissing down her sternum, his hands running up her sides to her breasts, massaging and playing.

"Oh, Killian." Emma gasped.

Killian stopped kissing her sternum and looked up at her, "What is it Swan?" his hands still working on her.

"Please." She gasped out.

Killian groaned and ran his hands down to her pants and pushed them down, his passion and need for her overtaking him. Emma sat up quickly and grabbed Killian and pulled him to her and unbuttoned his pants quickly and tore his shirt open, buttons flying everywhere. He growled and grabbed Emma my her waist, lifting her up and lifting them onto the bed. Emma reached between them and grabbed him and started pumping him in her hand. Killian thrust forward and entered her warm silky warmth, causing her to cry out. He set a slow place, entering her fully. Emma wrapped her legs around his waist causing him to go deeper.

"Fuck," Killian groaned.

"Babe, faster." She gasped.

He grabbed her hips and set a quicker pace, causing them to snap together. In a few moments Emma was falling apart underneath him and Killian followed her over the edge a few moments later, collapsing on top of her, catching himself on his forearms.

Emma hummed happily and leaned up to kiss his chin. "I love you."

Killian smiled down at her and kissed her forehead. "I love you Swan."

He lifted himself off of her and the couple continued to get ready for bed. Emma put on one of Killian's t-shirts and put on a movie as he brushed his teeth. Killian came out of the bathroom and watched Emma from the doorway. The way her golden hair flowed down her back in his navy t-shirt, the way she moved around the room like she was home. He loved her so much, and was absolutely terrified about asking her to move in with him but he was ready to take that next step.

Emma looked up at him and smiled. "You coming to bed?"

"Aye love, did you need to use the restroom for anything?"

"Oh shit, yeah. I forgot to brush my teeth."

Killian stepped aside and kissed her forehead. "Join me in bed as soon as you are done?"

"Count on it pirate."

Killian pulled down the comforter and settled in as Emma did her nightly routine. She shut all the lights off as she made her way to the far side of the bed dubbed "her side". Everything between them was so comfortable and so domestic. She had loved his man from the time she was 15 years old, and even through her marriage it never faded, maybe it had grown even stronger. Emma wanted to ask Killian about moving in, but this was his house and she would wait until he was ready. She pulled back the blanket on her side of the bed and crawled in. Killian pulled her to his chest and Emma laid her head down over his heart. He traced lazy circles on her lower back, trying to bring up the courage to to ask her what he has been wanting to for weeks now.

"We should move in together." Emma mumbled half asleep.

Killian froze and looked down at his blonde love on his chest. "What?"

Emma's eyes snapped open as she realized what she had just said. _Oh shit,_ she she sat up and looked Killian in the eyes. "I've been thinking about it for a while.." She started to say slowly. "I'm over here all the time anyway and I missed out on four years with you, I don't want to miss anymore. I know it's scary but sometimes you have to take the first step and hope you don't get hit by a bus."

Killian grabbed her and pulled her up into his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Emma, I have been wanting you to move in here for weeks now. I just didn't want to push you if you weren't ready my love." He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "But I would love for you to move in with me. We can even find a different house if you like."

Emma grinned from ear to ear, and put her arms around his neck. "No, I like this house and I feel like we have made it our own, scrubbing out the past and now looking forward to the future."

He leaned forward and kissed her softly, "I love you Em. We will get your things tomorrow, aye?"

Emma nodded and smiled. "Ok. Can we go to sleep now?"

Killian laughed as he laid down and pulled Emma to his chest. His heart was full and he looked down at the blonde sleeping on his chest, he knew that he was looking at his future.

He truly couldn't wait to see what it would bring.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello my darlings! So holy shit, I am SO SO SORRY how long this chapter took. My life went to hell in a handbasket, including being diagnosed with MS (multiple sclerosis ) so typing has been a little difficult but I am getting a better control on it so chapters should come much faster now. I hope you all enjoy! Next one will be longer, I promise. **

**Chapter 11- Run**

Killian and Emma pulled up in her bug bright and early to Elsa and Liam's house. She had to pack and they needed to get her moved over to Killian's, plus his jeep was there from the night before. Emma unlocked the door to the house and the couple entered.

"Elsa?" Emma called out.

"Dining Room!"

Emma and Killian entered the kitchen where Liam and Elsa were sitting and having breakfast.

"Ah, good morning little brother!" Liam stood and hugged Killian tightly. "Coffee?"

"Aye thank you."

"We need to talk yo you guys anyway." Emma said as she next to Elsa.

"What up sis?" Elsa asked as she slid her sister the plate of bacon.

"Well, You know I appreciate everything you and Liam have done for me," Emma began. "But I am going to be moving out today. Killian asked me to move in with him and-"

"Well technically, She beat me to it." Killian interrupted. "But I was going to ask her all the same."

Elsa looked at Liam across the table and tried to hide her smile behind her coffee mug.

"About bloody time." Liam sighed as he took a drink of his coffee.

The three others at the table all laughed, and everyone enjoyed breakfast together. After breakfast Emma headed down stairs to start packing her things while Killian and Liam headed headed to the harbor to check on a few things. Emma was down in her room, blasting her music and cleaning. She was just happy for once. Killian and her had finally decided to move in together, She was divorced, and her life finally started falling into place. Walsh was still lurking around but that was far from her mind. She had her pirate and that all that mattered to her. This was their second chance.

* * *

"Hey Emma?" Elsa called down the stairs.

"What?" She responded while wrestling a box.

"Can you come here for a minute?"

"Yeah!"

Emma finished taping the box and jogged up the stairs. "Whats up?"

"You got a box." Elsa pointed next to the door.

Emma approached the door cautiously and looked at the box. It was a White box with a red ribbon over the top. She couldn't think of who would send her a box like this but it was fancy, like something that would be delivered with roses in it.

"Where did this come from?" Emma looked at her sister.

" it was just delivered a few minutes ago."

Emma cautiously started to unwrap the box. After getting the ribbon off she wiggled the lid and lifted it carefully. The contents were dead roses covered in maggots worms and other bugs. Emma screamed and dropped the box in horror then seeing the note that was hidden underneath Emma started to hyperventilate and covered her mouth with her hand. It was written in Walsh's handwriting, and the three words chilled her blood to the bone.

_You will pay._

* * *

Killian and Liam are working at the docks, maintaining the boats and getting everything ready for the upcoming weekend. He was feeling so happy, knowing that him and Emma were finally moving in together and life could start moving in a more positive direction. It had been kind of a whirlwind, running into her again and getting the love of his life back and he knew that he would never let her go again.

"So did you ask her yet?" Liam asked his brother.

"Were you not bloody listening this morning? She's moving in with me today"

" that's not what I meant little brother… Did you ask her?"

Killian scratch behind his right ear and look down at his feet. He had been talking to Liam for a while about proposing to Emma.

"No, I haven't asked her yet I need to talk to David first."

"Killian, David loves you you know he's going to say yes."

" Aye, that may be the case but I'm still going to do this properly." Killian looked up at his brother and gave him a sly grin, "Speaking of asking for people's hands, have you talked to David about Elsa?"

Liam went bright red and looked Down at the rigging he was working on, "We are talking about you right now not me."

Killian laughed and slapped his brother on the back. They were both fools in love too afraid to talk to the father of the women that they wanted to marry. At that moment, Killian's phone started ringing Elsa's number popped up. He looked down at his phone screen, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"What is it?" Liam asked.

"It's Elsa." Killian swiped his phone screen to answer putting it on speaker. "Hey Els, what's up?"

"Killian you need to come home now." Her tone was commanding and serious, causing a shiver of fear to run down his spine.

"Elsa what happened?"

She went into the story of Emma packing, the box she received, and the note that was inside. "we got her stuff packed and over to the house, but she's not talking. She's just cold faced, sitting on your bed staring out at the ocean."

Killian looked over to Liam, "She's shutting down."

"Go. I can catch a ride home from Leroy."

Killian nodded at his brother and took off toward his Jeep. "Elsa i'm on my way."

"Ok, hurry."

* * *

Killian made it back to his house at record time throwing his jeep in the park in the driveway. He was so angry, with Walsh and his interest in making Emma's life a living hell. Killian will do anything and everything to protect his girl, his swan, his Savior. Elsa was pacing in the living room when Killian entered the house.

"Where is she?"

"Upstairs. She hasn't moved."

Killian nodded at Elsa and ran up the stairs. When he entered their bedroom, the sight in front of him scared him. Emma was sitting stone cold still staring out at the sea. The only other time he had ever seen her like this was when she first started coming to see him in prison and wanted to show no vulnerability, no weakness. He entered quietly, not saying a word. Removing his jacket he hung it on the back of the door causing the floor to creak, Emma didn't move.

" I told you to go away Elsa." her voice was cold, and emotionless.

Killian hadn't seen her this close off in a long time. He approached her slowly, not wanting her to know it was him until he was right there.

"Elsa, please go."

"Can't say I've ever been mistaken for Elsa before love." Killian mused.

Emma's head snapped to the right of her as she looked up at the voice. Little bits of emotion were floating behind her eyes at seeing her Pirate, the one she needed most right now. Killian gave her a small half smile and extended his hand to her. He knew better than to push her when she was upset and even more so when she was shutting down. His swan was a complicated woman with many walls she hid behind but he liked being the one to break those walls down. Even when they dated for years prior, he was the only one who cared enough to try. Emma looked down at his hand and back up at him the eyes of crystal blue burning into her soul.

"Don't shut me out Swan.." his voice was raw and vulnerable, the fear of already having lost her laced in his tone

Emma didn't need another second to think. This man, this broken, hard-working, redeemed wonderful man was her home. He was where she felt safe. She stood from her spot on the bed and launched herself into his arms clinging to his neck and Killian held her tightly and rocked her back-and-forth gently. Finally home, finally feeling safe, Emma's walls crumbled down as her emotions broke loose.

" Killian I'm so sorry." she sobbed.

"Darling what on earth are you sorry for?"

"Because of me, because of my stupid marriage I have put you in danger." Emma looked up at him, " Walsh will never stop, the only way to keep you safe is if I leave and…"

Killian pulled her in for a bruising, passionate kiss completely cutting off any train of thought she had. "Em, this is your home and you are not leaving because some man thinks he can bully you into being married to him where he's so abusive he may kill you." He took her face in his hands forcing her to meet his eyes. " I will not lose you again and I will do everything in my power to protect you."

Emma turned her head and kissed his palm softly, " I can't lose you, but I don't know what else to do."

"Come here love." Killian led her back over to the bed and sat down. " I know he scares you, but you are one of the strongest and smartest people I know." He kissed her hand softly and looked up at her. "We will face this together my love."

"Hey Emma!" Elsa called up the stairs, "Dad is here."

"Ok!" Emma called back. She looked at Killian and clung to his hand tightly, "Come with me?"

"Always."

Killian and Emma headed down the stairs to the kitchen where David and Elsa were waiting at the table.

"Hey pumpkin." David said as he greeted his daughter, "Tell me what happened."

Emma and Elsa dove into the events of the morning as David listened patiently and Killian went about making coffee for everyone. The girls told their father of the box, the contents, the note, everything.

"What time did you get the box Em?" David asked as he sipped his coffee.

"I want to say about 10:45 this morning."

"Hmm…" David mused, "He has to have some sort of help then."

"What do you mean Dave?" Killian asked.

"We didn't release him until 12:30 this afternoon."

"Who could have possibly helped him?" Killian growled.

"I dont know." David replied.

"Oh God…" Emma gasped.

"What?" All three at the table asked.

"I know who could have helped him.." Emma took a deep breath, "Zelena."

"Who the bloody hell is Zelena?" Killian asked.

"Walsh's psychotic sister." David and Elsa replied in unison.

"This woman is nuts." Elsa continued. "Whenever Walsh and Emma has an argument Zelena would be there getting in Emma's face making her feel even worse. It had to be her it's the only thing that makes sense.

"Blood fantastic." Kiillian grumbled, "What do we do now?"

The plan set by David, was to have patrol on the house in shifts, mostly at night, knowing the Walsh wasn't stupid enough to try something in broad daylight. Most of the time during the day Emma was at the station or on patrol as it was. After the plan was set, Elsa and David said their goodbyes and the house was quiet again. Emma ventured upstairs to shower as Killian locked the house up for the night. When Emma emerged from the bathroom wearing his favorite band shirt and shorts, She found Killian on their balcony staring out at the sea.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Emma asked quietly.

Killian turned and looked at her, and gave her a small smile, "Just watching the waves, Love." He turned back at looked out over the ocean. Emma walked over to him and wrapped herself into his side, enjoying the peace and quiet over the night of madness.

"You know," Killian whispered, "I wish I really was Captain Hook."

Emma looked up at him with a puzzled expression, "Why?"

"Because if I was Captain Hook I would have the real Jolly Roger and I would take you to Neverland away from all of this."

"You want to fight off mermaids and lost boys for the rest of our lives?" Emma asked with a snort.

Killian tilted her chin to look up at him, "With you darling? Always."

She smiled and put her hands around his neck, "Take me to bed, Captain?"

Killian smiled and picked Emma up in his arms, "As you wish.

* * *

"10-4, Graham." Emma replied into her radio as she turned her car around. They had gotten a call for a disturbance in the woods, not far from the town line. Emma grabbed her hot chocolate off of her desk, kissed her father on the cheek, and headed toward the door.

"Be careful Em." David called out.

"Always am Dad. See you tonight."

Emma got in her cruiser and headed south in the woods towards the location of the call. This part of the woods were thick, but also peaceful. She got out and shut the door, starting to look around. It was quiet, and it looked like there were claw marks from an animal disturbance. She was investigating the area when her phone rang.

"Deputy Nolan Speaking." Emma answered, not looking at the caller.

"I love it when you talk cop to me love."

Emma couldn't control the giant smile that crossed her face. "Hello babe. How's your day?"

"Its been ok," Killian responded, "What are you doing?"

"I'm responding to a call by the town line."

"In the middle of the woods?"

"Yeah. It looks like some kind of animal disturbance."

"Alone? With everything going on lately? Emma…"

She interrupted him, "Killian I'm ok I promise. I have my gun and everything."

"Ok love, I know you're my tough swan I just worry."

"I know pirate. But, tonight I will come home to you tonight as always."

Emma could hear the smile in his voice, " Aye love, tacos for dinner?"

"That's the plan."

At that moment a tree branch snapped behind her, causing her to drop her phone as both hands went to her gun.

"Em?" Killian asked. "What's going on?" No response. Emma hands were on her gun, pointed in the direction of the sound, not moving a muscle.

"Emma?" Silence.

"Emma!"

Suddenly Killian heard a Emma's gun go of and she let out a blood curdling scream.

"EMMA!" Killian screamed in desperation.

But it was no use… She was gone.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12- Research**

Killian called David in a panic.

"Sheriff Nolan how may I help you?"

"Bloody Hell David!" Killian growled, "What took you so long to fucking answer?"

"I was booking someone Killian." The tone Killian's voice sent a shiver down David's spine. Something was up, "What's wrong?"

"I am on my way to the station and then we need to go to the town line south of town!"

Emma's location. "Killian slow down," David was doing his best to stay calm. "Tell me what happened."

Killian very quickly told David what happened, and a shiver of fear ran down his spine and his blood went cold. If something happened to his daughter, his oldest, his baby girl he would never forgive himself.

"I will meet you out in my cruiser Killian." David finally responded.

"Aye mate. See you in five minutes."

"Make it three." David hung up the phone and grabbed his jacket.

"Everything ok boss?" Graham asked as David emerged from his office.

"Fine, you are to man the office until I get back." David replied hastily. "I have something I need to check on."

"Yes sir." Graham put his head back down and continued his report.

David got out to his cruiser at the same time Killian pulled up. Without an exchange of words, both men got into the sheriff's cruiser and headed south, lights flashing.

"Ok lets go over this again." David began, "You were on the phone with Emma.."

"Aye."

"And tell me again when she stopped responding."

"There was a loud noise and she dropped her phone."

"How do you know?"

"Because I heard it hit the ground Dave. The next thing I heard from her end was a gun shot, her scream, and then silence."

Despite the attitude from Killian, David nodded and drove a little faster.

When they got to the town line, the sight was eerie to say the least. Emma's car was pulled over on the side of the road, her hazards still on. There were claw marks in the dirt, leading into the forest.

"I don't bloody like this…" Killian grumbled lowly.

"I know I don't either." David agreed, heading for the forest. " Stay close." Killian nodded.

The travel into the woods was not any more encouraging than the entrance by the road. The claw marks were deep, in the dirt, in the trunks of a few trees, and surround them by about a ten foot radius. The men walked quietly and carefully, being careful not to move the dirt too much, in case there was potential evidence. Killian was searching the ground when something caught his eye, a screen lighting up. It was Emma's phone.

"Dave!" Killian yelled.

David ran to where Killian was, seeing the phone. David handed Killian an evidence bag to collect the phone in. Both of them looked up and saw blood, and a long area of dirt that was flat, that looked like something was dragged.

"Bloody hell."

"I agree." David responded, surveying the plants with blood closer. "This isn't a lot of blood. So whoever was shot did lose much blood." He carefully picked a leaf off of the plant. "We will have this tested against my DNA, that way we will be able to tell if it is Emma's or not."

Killian nodded, but stared off in the direction of the trail where something was drug. Was she ok? Who was behind this? The thought of losing his Emma before he could tell her how he felt…

"Don't think like that Killian." David said, breaking his train of thought. It was like he could read his mind. "We will find her."

"Aye." Killian finally mustered, "And if I know anything about my Emma, is that she is a fighter."

David let out a small laugh, "That she is."

The men walked together, collecting a few more pieces of evidence that could be helpful, and then headed back to the cars. Killian surveyed her car, his heart urning for her already. Emma was the light that kept his hope alive, and he wouldn't stop until he found her. While looking at her car, he noticed something attached to the drivers side mirror.

A strand of bright red hair.

"Dave do you have another evidence bag?" Killian called out.

"Yeah I have one more."

"I found something."

David walked over to Killian, handing him the bag and a glove. Killian carefully pulled the hair from under the mirror and placed it in the bag.

"Is that hair red?" David asked examining the hair closer.

"Aye that's what it looks like."

"Oh shit."

* * *

Emma woke up on a cold stone floor. Her head was throbbing along with her wrists. She hands were bound, she could feel that much along with the gag that was in her mouth. Surveying her surroundings, she was somewhere dark and very cold. Looking up over her head she saw stalactites looming over her, catching what little light there was coming through the shadows.

_Well I'm in a cave_. Emma thought, although that wasn't very helpful since there were about ten caves in the north woods along Storybrooke.

She sat up carefully, trying to keep the blood rushing down from her head slowly, she didn't want to pass out again. Looking around she was in a deep cavern away from any close entrance where she could cry for help. Whoever did this knew what they were doing.

"Well hello dear, have a nice nap?"

_Oh shit_. Emma didn't even have to turn around to know who's voice that was.

Zelena.

* * *

"Zelena as in Walsh's bloody devil sister?!" Killian yelled.

There was a current meeting happening with everyone who was banding together to find Emma. David, Elsa, Liam, Mary Margret, Regina, Robin, Jefferson and Ruby all sat around Killian's kitchen table along with Graham on speaker phone, against Killian's wishes but he was the deputy and needed to stay informed.

"Devil sister is a good way to put it." David snorted taking a drink of his rum.

"The woman is unstable." Elsa interjected.

"Unstable how?" Killian asked. He wanted to know everything he could about this woman and her brother.

"I think when she was younger she was in and out of jail a lot." Mary Margret started. "She has a very crass attitude and this overly possessive protection of Walsh since he is younger than her."

"She would do anything to get him what he wants." Regina concluded.

"He wants Emma." Killian growled.

"Boss?" Grahams voice rang out.

"What is it Graham?" David replied.

"The results of the blood samples came back. One tested positive against the sample you provided, the other matched the hair sample."

"Ok Graham, thank you. Call us with anymore information."

"10-4 Sir."

As David hung up his phone, the room fell eerily silent. Everyone had heard what Graham had said. Zelena had been injured but so had Emma. How bad? Were her injuries life threatening? So many questions were swirling through everyone's minds.

"Whats our plan of action now?" Robin asked, breaking the silence.

"I'm not sure," David began. "The stakes are higher now, knowing Emma is injured. It could be very dangerous and…"

"I am going to stop you right there mate." Killian interjected. "I know where you are going with this, and as much as I appreciate your concern for my safety there will be no talking me out of this. Emma is my light, my love, and my Swan. I will not stop looking for her until I find her, alas I would rather look with you but if you refuse to let me I will continue on my own."

"KIllian are you really willing to go that far for her?" Mary Margret asked, crossing to him.

"Aye, I would go to the end of the world for her."

Mary Margret smiled and squeezed his arm as tears stung her eyes. She turned in the direction of her husband, giving him a knowing look.

"We're all here to find Emma, David." Robin commented. "We just want to bring her home."

"She's family." Regina and Ruby said in unison.

"We'll have your back Sheriff." Liam urged.

David sat back for a moment, surveying all the faces staring at him. "Well," he cleared his throat. "I seem to be outnumbered. Although I must say, I have never had a biker gang as backup before."

"No one better sir." Jefferson said with a smirk.

This set the plan in motion. Killian Liam, Jefferson and Robin were going to help David search around Storybrooke and the girls were going to stay in town with Graham and keep looking with the help of August and Will. This group of people came from all walks of life, good and bad, but were still a family through and through.

As everyone was leaving David and Mary Margret stayed behind, mostly to make sure Killian was ok, the love of his had gone missing and that couldn't be easy on anyone. As he reentered the house, Killian saw Mary Margret and David cleaning up from the meeting.

"Mary, Dave, Thank you. But that's really not necessary."

"Nonsense it's not a problem." Mary Margret insisted. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Aye that would be lovely, thank you."

"Sit down son." David gestured to the chair next to him.

Killian nodded, and sat down next to David, who was shuffling cards.

"Rummy?" David asked.

Killian nodded, taking his tea from Mary Margret. "Thank you milady."

"It's no problem." She smiled joining them.

The trio played rummy for a while in silence as the radio lulled behind them. It was a family dynamic Killian never expected to have with the Nolan's, but he all the more grateful for it.

"How did you beat me three times?" David grunted with a befuddled expression.

"You forget mate, I was locked up." Mary Margret let out a laugh and David snorted. "Although I will say Dave, you are the only law enforcement personnel I would be ever ok with helping out."

"It was very brave of you to do so." Mary Margret interjected.

"It was the right thing to do milady." Killian sipped his tea, "Besides. She's worth it."

"You really have turned yourself around, haven't you?" David quipped.

"Aye mate, I've done my best." Killian took a breath. "The first time I lost Emma, it nearly destroyed me. I knew I had lost, and when I met Milah I tried to make the best of things. I knew Emma was with the bastard Walsh and I didn't want to disrupt her happiness. But when I ran into her when she came home, it all came flooding back. I have known since I was a lad of seventeen she was all I wanted. I refuse to lose her again."

David and Mary Margret smiled at each other.

"She loves you Killian." Mary Margret mused. "Trust me, we hear about it all the time."

Killian nodded and sipped his tea. He just hoped that he could hear the same from her and he wasn't too late.

* * *

Walsh and another man forcibly pulled Emma from the ground and placed her in a chair that was leaning against the cave wall. Instantly Emma started to feel around for a jagged edge, anything she could use to cut the ropes off of her wrist but it was no use; the wall was smooth. Emma raised her head slowly surveying the sight in front of her. Tall black leather boots that stopped at the knee, dark wash jeans, a black shirt with a black blazer over top, blazing red hair that curled down her back and piercing blue eyes, this was most definitely Zelena,

"Hello Emma." Zelena cooed in a condescending tone. Emma met her gaze but didn't say a word, keeping her chin up and her jaw tight. "Aw, why the silent treatment? I thought we were family." Emma still said nothing, doing her best not to be intimidated.

Zelena walked in circles around Emma's chair, like a vulture stalking its prey. She surveyed everything from Emma's hair all the way down to her boots, and it was driving Emma a little insane considering she hated being stared at and Zelena knew it.

"Well I suppose you're wondering why you're here." Zelena stopped in front of Emma once again.

"That would be a helpful bit of information." Emma quipped.

"Oh she does remember how to speak!"

Emma's face grew dangerously serious.

"Well, her is the deal my wayward sister in law," Zelena continued. "You left my and divorced my darling brother, and we cannot have that now can we?"

_Why the hell not? _Emma thought. What was this crazy bitch playing at?

"You see Emma, you chose to be apart of this family and once you choose to be apart of this family you don't get the option of leaving." A sinister smile crossed Zelena's face. "So here is what you are going to do, You are going to tell your family you have had a change of heart, you are going to come back to Boston, and you will never come back to Storybrooke again."

"Go to hell!" Emma spat.

"Oh no dear I wasn't finished, it's rude to interrupt." Zelena backhanded Emma across the face. The impact shocked Emma as she felt warm blood rush into her mouth from the right corner where she was struck. She spat the blood on Zelena's boot, locking eyes with her again. "You will pay for that" Zelena sneered looking down at her toe.

"Zelena," Walsh quipped. "Continue."

"Right, as I was saying, you will agree to these terms.."

"And if I don't?" Emma interrupted.

The sinister smile appeared once more, "Then we will dispose of that precious criminal of yours."

Killian. Anger flashed hot behind Emma's eyes, "You stay the fuck away from him!"

Zelena giggled maniacally, "For insurance purposes, I need to know where he is."

Emma lifted her chin defiantly, "Fuck you."

Zelena struck Emma again. "Tell me!"

"No!" Another stinging pain danced across Emma's cheek.

"Emma," Walsh knelt down in front of her, "I don't want you damaged anymore than you are. Tell us where he is."

Emma glared at Walsh, "Are you proud of yourself? Proud of this? Look at what you have become!"

"Emma tell me."

"No. You can go to hell."

CRACK! One final blow from Walsh was enough to knock Emma out of her chair. She could feel her eye starting to swell.

"Now dear," Zelena knelt down in front of her, "We are going to go for a little bit, and leave you to think about your decision." She left one final blow to Emma's gut and the three left the cave.

After the footsteps faded, Emma slowly used the wall to sit herself up. She braced her back against the wall and stood enough to be able to step through her arms so they were bound in front of her now, and not behind her. Emma lowered herself back down to the floor and sat with her head against the wall.

Thoughts started running through her head. Pain, regret, anger, sadness and fear. She didn't even recognize Walsh anymore, and if she would have known this is how her marriage was going to turn out she never would have married him, or gotten involved with him in the first place. Emma had only ever planned on getting married once, and if she was being honest with herself she wanted it to be to Killian. She took a deep breath and let the tears flow.

She just wanted to go home, and had a feeling she would never see Killian again.

* * *

The Rabbit Hole was quiet this evening, only a few regulars wandering in and out. Robin was wiping the bar down as the loud group entered. Walsh and his fellow goon came laughing loudly and Robin clenched his jaw, but kept a cool facade.

"Will, can you mind the bar for a moment mate?" Robin turned to Will, "I need to inventory the back."

Will nodded in response, watching Walsh and his friend very closely. As Robin excused himself, Will served the two strangers and they headed to the pool table right across from the store room where Robin could hear everything.

"Rack them up Walsh." the large goon said.

"Already on in."

The men were playing and talking quietly, but a piece of the conversation made Robin listen a little harder.

"So Walsh, is this girl really worth all of this?"

"She is the one I chose, and I ALWAYS get what I want."

"Right, I get that man but she's never going to talk."

"Oh she will. One night freezing in that cave and she will talk."

"And If she doesn't?"

Walsh leaned into the goon, "Then we will dispose of the problem. If I can't have her then no one can."

The men finished their game and left, thinking they had a solid plan in place, but Robin had heard everything.

He needed to get to Killian.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N;Hi everyone! Sorry again for the delayed update. Life has been crazy, and I will do my best to post more regulary. I appreciate all the love and support! And now, back to our story- BS**

**Chapter 13-Recon**

It was close to three in the morning when Killian heard banging on the front door. As the banging persisted, Killian grabbed his pistol off the dresser and headed down the stairs quietly. With everything going on, David didn't want Killian to be home alone without protection. As Killian slowly moved the curtain to the side of the window to look out. Killian's shoulders relaxed as he saw Robin standing outside his door.

"I know the late hour mate, I apologize." Robin began as Killian opened the door. "Did I wake you."

Killian shook his head, "No, I wasn't really sleeping."

"Aye, I can imagine." Robin nodded, following Killian to the kitchen. He sat down at the table as Killian poured them each a drink. They sat in silence for a few minutes, enjoying their rum.

"So, what brings you here at the witching hour mate?"

Robin knocked back the rest of his drink. "I overheard a conversation from Walsh and one of his goons that I think you needed to hear about."

Killians knuckles went white around his glass, "Go on."

Robin started to quickly recap the story of how Walsh came in and so Robin went to work in the store room to be in better ear shot. He then told of the conversation, what he overheard, and most importantly what he heard of disposing of Emma. Darkness crossed Killian's face as he gripped his glass. Killian's stare was dark and dangerous, never breaking as he stared at the table.

"Killian?" Robin asked quietly, "What are you thinking about mate?"

"That we need to find Emma." Killian growled, "Now."

* * *

"Killian!" Emma woke screaming. Her cries echoed in the cave bouncing off the walls and filling the silence for a moment, then nothing. She sat up as much as she could and leaned her head against the wall once again. The dream was so vivid, so real... It was like she was like a fly on the wall and there was nothing she could do to stop Walsh and Zelena from killing Killian. She was still stuck in this cave somewhere in the northern woods and her pirate had no idea. Leaning her head back against the wall once again, Emma took a deep breath and stared into the blackness. She just wanted to go home.

A small light started flashing out of the corner of her eye. Emma lifted her head and looked to the left of her on the floor where she sat. One of the goods dropped their phone. She scrambled over and grabbed it. It was a cheap flip phone, most likely a burner phone. The nice thing about this phone was the lack of a front screen showed that it was 3:30 in the morning. Emma opened the phone to check the service and the battery, both were at one bar. She started to dial, this one call had to count and she called the one person she knew would answer.

Robin and Killian were still sitting at the table sharing the rum in companionable silence. Robin knew his best friend didn't necessarily need to talk, but just needed someone there. Killian's phone started to light up and buzz across the table.

"Who in the bloody hell?" Killian began.

"No idea mate." Robin finished and neither of them recognized the number.

Killian shrugged and answered the phone on speaker, "Hello?"

"I had a feeling you wouldn't be sleeping." the female voice responded.

Killian shot a look at Robin across the table, eyes wide. He knew exactly who this was, taking a deep breath he finally responded, "Emma?"

"Hey pirate." She sounded exhausted behind the smile that crept into her voice.

"Bloody hell Swan! Are you OK? Where are you? How are you calling me? Why-"

"Killian, slow down, I need you to shut up and listen OK?"

He gulped hard. "Aye love, go on."

"I don't have a lot of time, this phone has a low battery. I'm pretty beat up but overall OK." He gripped the glass again and his jaw went tight. "I know that look you have babe, stop grinding your teeth. I am somewhere in a cave in the north woods. I'm not sure which one, all I can tell is there are a lot of stalactites." Emma took a deep breath, "Killian I need you to do something for me."

"Aye love, anything."

"Relay this information to my father. But you can't come look for me Killian."

"The bloody hell I can't Emma!"

"Killian if they find you they will kill you!"

"If you don't let them find me they will kill you! Robin overheard Walsh tonight Swan, I believe how he worded it was to dispose of the problem."

"Better me than you, Pirate. Listen, the phone is beeping, it's dying. I love you babe. I-".

The line went dead.

Killian hung up his phone and looked at the time. 3:50 am.

"Do you think the sheriff would object to a wake up call at 4:00 in the morning?" Robin asked.

"When it comes to Emma, not a chance." Killian jumped up from the table and ran upstairs to get dressed. He was going to get his girl, or he would die trying.

* * *

Robin and Killian showed up to the Nolans' at 4:15 am. He felt bad waking him up at the early hour but this was something that couldn't wait. Before he could knock on the door, it opened with a tired Mary Margret standing behind it holding a cup of coffee.

"Good morning Milady." Killian said. "I apologize for the early hour."

"Good morning boys. Coffee is in the kitchen." she stepped to the side beckoning them in. "I will go get David up. I assume this is important."

"Aye." Robin answered.

"Killian, how much sleep have you gotten?" Mary Margret asked sternly.

"A few hours milady."

"So has David. Get yourself some coffee, we'll be right back down."

"Aye, thank you."

Killian and Robin helped themselves to a mug of coffee and sat at the table in silence. Emma's call was reeling in his head. Of course, his swan would find a way to get a hold of him and warn him of everything Walsh was planning. The woman never ceased to amaze him.

"Killian," Robin started, breaking him from his thoughts. "We will get her back."

Killian gave his friend a tight lipped smile and took another drink of his coffee. He would he get her back or he would die trying.

A few moments later David came down the stairs dressed and was slipping his gun holster on. "Good Morning Boys."

"Good morning Dave." Killian responded, standing from his spot at the table. "I apologize for the early intrusion."

David put his hand up and silenced Killian, "I know you wouldn't be here if it wasn't important." David grabbed his mug off of the counter and pulled out a chair at the table. "Fill me in."

Robin started with what he overheard and Killian finished with the phone call from Emma, and her explaining her location. However he left out the part of her asking him to stay behind, because there was no bloody way that was going to happen. David was quiet, taking notes on what they were relaying and sipping on his coffee. The sheriff's jaw was tight and the conversation of his daughter, and worry furrowed his brow. Emma was his second born, but they had a very special bond. This was his baby girl that was being threatened, and it did not sit well with him.

"The north woods," David finally spoke up. "At least that is a starting point."

"Aye. But which cave do we start with?" Killian asked. "There are at least 20 that are large enough to stand in."

"We can put together a team." Robin commented. "We'll divide and conquer the caves but we have to have some signal when we find the right one."

"Something silent."

"We have some laser signals at the station." David interrupted. " they read up to at least a mile. I know it's old fashion but then again so am I."

"Beats smoke signals Dave." Killian said with a smirk

The plan was in place. David, Robin, Killian and Jefferson would approach the caves this morning. David and Robin would circle to the left while Killian and Jefferon would circle to the right. Once the correct cave was found, one group would signal the other.

"What's the plan once we find the cave Dave?" Robin asked as the group covered the plan.

"If they are in there, I can approach them with their warrants for arrest. If they are not, then we need to have two people stand guard at the edge of the cave, and two find Emma, Either way finding Emma and getting her out safely is our goal." Both men nodded and David stood taking a large sip of his coffee. "Now You two," David continued, pointing at Robin and Killian " There are two couches in the den, I suggest you both go get a power nap in before this rescue mission."

Robin and Killian nodded in unison, "Aye sir."

* * *

"Good morning Princess" Zelena sneered.

Emma opened one eye and saw the sun peeking over the horizon. It had to be early, around 6:45 in the morning. She barely slept on the hard floor, with Killian in her dreams. Walsh and one of the goons sat her up against the wall. Emma's eyes turned dark green with fury as she stared daggers at Zelena.

"We will try this again." Zelena spat. "Good Morning _Princess_."

Emma lifted her chin defiantly and still remained silent.

"Well aren't we brave this morning." She snickered. "Sleep well?" Nothing left Emma's lips. " You are going to try my patience girl."

"Emma," Walshed commented slowly, "Answer her, it'll only get worse if you don't." Emma lowered her chin at Zelena and continued to stare daggers at her.

"We don't have time for this." Zelena snapped. "Where is your precious criminal?"

Emma let out a sarcastic laugh, "We went over this last night _sis_, I will never tell you where he is."

CRACK! Zelena's hand crossed Emma's cheek. Emma spat blood and glared back up at Zelena. "That's the best you got?" She sneered. "You can hit me, break me or bruise me. I don't care what you do. Try your fucking worst but I will never tell you where he is."

Zelena gave Emma a sinister glare, "Oh we will just see about that." Zelena flipped open her phone and dialed a number. Emma looked confused, who the hell was she calling?

"Hello Graham darling?" She cooed. "It's Zelena."


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own OUAT, or any of the amazing character, but the story is all my own. **

**Chapter 14- Rescue**

It was around seven o'clock in the morning when David, Killian and the rest of the team showed up to the station. David was planning on just Killian. Robin, Jefferson and himself. But it seemed all of Emma's little family were there. Liam, Elsa, August, Ruby, Will and Regina were also there. Killian got out of David's truck and went over to greet his brother.

"Bloody hell Killian," Liam huffed as he hugged his brother. "You look like hell."

"Gee, thanks brother." Killian grunted.

"No but seriously, have you slept?" Elsa asked as she hugged him.

"A little" He shrugged. "I'll sleep when we get her home."

David gathered the group and let them know the plan. They would split into two groups, One led by David and one led by Killian. One group would go to the east and start search caves while the other group would go the west.

"Look out for the caves with the large stalactites and a cave large enough to stand in." David concluded. "That was the best description we received from Emma. I will have Graham on standby here in case we need to call."

Everyone agreed and started to head into the station. David could overhear Graham on the phone and signaled the group to be quiet. Something wasn't right… Graham was talking in a low muffled voice which wasn't normal for him. David and Killian exchanged a suspicious look and listened carefully.

"I told you, it's very dangerous to call me at the station Zelena." Graham spoke quietly. "No I don't know if there is a rescue mission being planned, no one has been here." Killian looked over at David, his eyes flashing with anger. "Yes, I will be sure to let you know. I have to go, talk soon dear." Graham ended his call and set the cell phone on his desk , staring out the window.

The next thing he knew something moved out of the shadows without making a sound, hitting him like a freight train, pinning him against the bars of one of the jail cells with a knife to his throat.

"You bloody bastard!" Killian bellowed, anger flashing before his eyes. "How the hell could you do this to her?"

"Killian!" David yelled and Liam was right behind him. The hardened criminal was coming out for the first time in years, and it was scaring the both of them. "Let him go!"

"No! He hurt my Swan and I want to know why!" He pressed the knife a little harder into Graham's throat. "Trust me mate, I've been on the inside and going back doesn't scare me."

Killan felt David's hand on his shoulder, "Trust me, I want to know too. But you are above this."

Liam put his hand on Killian's other shoulder. "You have come so far brother. Think of what Emma would want you to do."

Killian thought of his Swan. Her golden blonde hair, her emerald green eyes, the smile that stopped his heart. He wanted her home, as his future, and as his wife. She made him want to be a better man and he knew exactly how she would want him to react in this situation. Killian looked back at his brother and nodded, stepping back from Graham.

"Good job, son." David commented.

"Oh look," Graham sneered. "The criminal _has_ learned."

Killian launched at Graham again but was held back by Liam as David stepped between them.

"Graham that's enough!" David barked. "You are already in deep shit. We caught you red-handed so you might as well start explaining."

Graham to a large gulp and the color drained from his face. " Zelena approached me before the divorce hearing." He began as the rest of the group gathered close. "She wanted to enlist my help on a little mission she had. At first I denied her, as I wanted a chance with Emma but she would never give me the time of the day and only had eyes for that criminal."

"Maybe because I look at her like the incredible woman she is and not a piece of meat." Killian spat.

"Killian, " David said in a warning tone. "Continue Graham."

"So I figured why not? Help her get what she deserved. There was never a disturbance in the north woods. It was the plan Zelena and I devised to kidnap Emma. I've been her contact in the station about what's going on with the criminal or any rescue attempt. But, I haven't had anything to report since no one has been here."

David nodded and did the last thing anyone expected. He spun Graham around and cuffed his wrists faster than anyone had ever seen. "Graham Allen you are under arrest for aiding in a kidnapping and sending a sheriff out on location under false pretenses knowing the location put them in direct danger." David pushed Graham into the jail cell and slammed it closed. "I'm not going to read you your Miranda rights, we both know you know what they are." David leaned into the cell and whispered, "God help you if anything happens to my daughter."

David turned on his heel and approached the rest of the group. "Anyone have any ideas? We need to have someone man the station with a prisoner here."

"I'll stay behind." Ruby volunteered. "I know how to work the phones."

"I'll stay with her," Regina added. "As mayor people are less likely to argue with me."

David let out a sharp laugh, "Especially with you madame mayor. Everyone else, let's gather the gear we need and head out." David turned to his eldest daughter, "Elsa I need you to come with. If Emma needs immediate medical attention until we can get an ambulance there.."

Elsa put her hand up, "Say no more dad I have my emergency medical kit in the car."

Ruby and Regina said goodbye to Jefferson and Robin. Killian stood quietly against the wall.

Regina approached him carefully, "Killian?"

He looked at her and nodded, "Aye madame Mayor?"

She pulled him in hard for a hug, "Be the man she knows you are and bring her home."

After she released him he gave her a sad smile and nodded. Before leaving he approached the cell facing Graham.

"Have something to say, criminal?" Graham sneered.

"Aye," Killian growled looking him dead in the eyes. "She dies? So do you."

Without another word Killian turned on his heel and followed David down to his truck.

"He was joking, right? Graham stammered looking at Regina.

She gave him a sinister smile. "No, he really wasn't."

"Graham is your pawn?!" Emma questioned angrily.

Zelena cackled and turned back to face her, "Why yes, he is. I had to find someone local to help me fool you pathetic small town folk."

"You're insane." Then a realization hit Emma, "There was no real police call was there?"

"Of course not dearie! It was a trap." Zelena got down to Emma's level so she could look her in the eyes. "I will ask you one more time, where is the criminal?"

Emma leveled her gaze to Zelena's, "Go fuck yourself."

Zelena let out a screech of anger and kicked Emma hard in the ribs, causing white blinding pain to sear up Emma's side. She let out a cry of pain.

Zelena spun to the two goon's standing by Walsh. "You two watch the bitch" She snapped."My brother and I will be going to get breakfast and will be back." The goons nodded and followed Zelena and Walsh to the edge of the cave and took their post. Emma cried silently, not wanting to give them the satisfaction of knowing they almost broke her. She held onto the hope that Killian got her father her message. She knew he wouldn't let her down.

"Please hurry Daddy." She whispered quietly.

The group arrived at the north woods. It was a cold, dreary day with a slight fog cover which could work as an advantage. The group parked at Jefferson's house which sat on the north edge of town and made the rest of the journey on foot, trying to be sure not to set Zelena and Walsh off that they were there.

"Ok gentleman." David began. "You have your walkie-talkies and laser signals. My group will go to the east and Killian's will go down to the west. We will meet back here by 5. Elsa is at a close by undisclosed location on stand-by for medical help. The laser has a 5 mile range, when we reach the goal you know what to do. Robin and Jefferson, You are with Killian. Liam and August, You are with me. Will is going to stay hidden with view of the road in case they come back. Does everyone understand?" The men nodded. "OK, lets go."

The parties started on their journey. There were so many caves in the north woods, large and small alike. It was around noon when David checked in with Killian.

"Any luck?" David's voice sounded over the walkie- talkie.

"Not yet mate." Killian responded with a sigh. "How about you?"

"Not yet. Don't worry son, we will find her."

"Mates heads up!" Will's voice sounded over the radio. "Zelena and Walsh are back headed west. Keep your eyes sharp."

Killian looked at Robin and Jefferson. The men nodded in agreement and took station in a hiding spot out of sight but where they could still see the trail. Zelena and Walsh came up the path talking loudly. Robin loaded his bow quietly as Killian and Jefferson placed their hands on their pistols. Killian led them, following Zelena and Walsh close behind, step for step avoiding any twigs. A mile deeper into the woods, they approached the cave known as Skull Rock by locals, one of the largest caves in the area. Killian put up his hand to stop the others. Zelena and Walsh talked to the goons for a moment and entered the cave leaving them at their post.

"David, this is Killian." He quietly growled over the radio.

"Copy, what do you have to report?"

"We followed Zelena and Walsh. They entered Skull Rock."

"We're not far from there. There is a back entrance to that cave due to a cave in a few years ago. Circle around back and we will go to the front."

"Aye Sheriff."

"Do you have your gun even though I told you not to?"

Killan gulped hard before answering. "Aye."

"Good. Over and out."

Killian shook his head and signaled his friends to follow. Stealthy they moved to the back of the cave, staying out of sight. They reached the back of the cave to a five foot across open.

"Well shit," Jefferson whispered "He aid an entrance not a fucking crawl space."

Killian and Robin both snickered at their friends' lack of filter. Killian Put his pistol back on his belt and grabbed his knife between his teeth, Robin and Jefferson followed suit. Killian crawled in first, the tunnel leading the cave was about 50 miles long. The men started to climb as quietly as possible, when they all heard a blood-curdling scream. Emma, Killian thought. He looked back at Robin in sheer panic. His best friend nodded and pushed him forward.

"I will ask you again, Where is he?!" Zelena screamed, echoing the cave walls.

Emma was tied to a chair again, thighs cut and bloody through her pants. Since Zelena could no longer get a hold of Graham, she resorted to good old fashioned torture. Emma was a hard nut to crack, as she was slowly learning.

"And I will answer you again, go fuck yourself!" Emma sneered.

Walsh got down to her level, "Emma, you need to just tell her so this will end. End this so we can go home to Boston, you're going to have scars as it is anyway and the longer you don't tell her the deeper and worse it's going to get."

Killian, Robin and Jefferson slid along the wall around the corner. He held his breath, waiting on the signal from David.

Emma dropped her chin to meet Walsh's gaze, "I don't even recognize you anymore. The person I had loved, the person I thought I was marrying is long gone. You and your fucked up family need some serious help."

"Be that as it may, you chose this life with me and there's no way out."

"Walsh, when are you going to get it through your thick head that I don't want to be with you anymore? We are divorced, I love Killian."

Killian could feel his heart overflowing with love at her confession. He has heard it time and time again but this time it was different.

CRACK! Walsh's hand went across Emma's cheek. Killian's knuckles went white on his pistol.

"Not yet, mate." Robin whispered.

Gunshots started ringing outside the cave. Zelena and Walsh scrambled to get Emma out of the chair and head to the back exit.

"Freeze! Hands in the air!" David's voice rang through the cave. He surveyed Emma. She was bruised and bloody almost head to toe. Pushing his emotions back and focusing on his job, he pointed his gun at Zelena.

"Well, hello sheriff." Zelena sneered. "Come to join the party?"

"Zelena, enough." David growled. "Give me my daughter."

"Or what?" She moved Emma in front of her as a human shield.

"This has gone far enough, they are divorced I don't understand what you possibly think you will gain from this."

"You don't leave out family, it's not how it works."

"Plus revenge, pleasure to know he'll never have her again." Walsh interjected.

"So if you don't mind, sheriff." Zelena started to walk backwards dragging Emma with. "We're going to just slip out the back now."

"Not bloody likely." Killian came out from around the corner gun drawn followed by Robin and Jefferson. Emma's head snapped up at the sound of his voice. Tears stung her eyes as she saw the sight of the man she loved.

Zelena let out a maniacal cackle. "Oh look! The criminal I've heard so much about!"

"Aye, what do you want?" Killian steeled his gaze on her watching her every move.

"What do I want?" She echoed. "Oh it's quite simple really, I want you dead so my brother can have Emma."

"Not going to happen."

Walsh moved to go after Killian, but thought better of it when he heard three pistols cock into the fire position and had an arrow pointed at his head. Walsh took a step back next to his sister.

"Wise choice, mate." Robin sneered.

"Zelena, it's over." David's voice rang through the cave. "You and Walsh are under arrest for kidnapping, assault and attempted murder."

"You'll have to catch us first, again I have the precious cargo."

Emma slammed her head back into Zelena's nose causing her to scream and push Emma down. Killian lurched forward and caught her before she hit the ground, considering her hands were still tied and she had no way to catch herself.

"Killian.." She whispered and looked up.

"Aye love," He cooed, pushing a stray hair away from her face. "I'm here."

"You stupid bitch!" Zelena roared. "I think you broke my nose!"

"Good!" Emma growled.

"That's my swan." He whispered into her ear.

"Zelena," David was right behind them now. "Enough. It's over. Stop resisting arrest."

Walsh and Zelena put their hands on the cave walls as Jefferson and David arrested them and David read them their miranda rights. Killian quickly went to work cutting Emma's arms loose. She rubbed her wrists and faced him with her hands on her hips.

"I told you not to come." She gently scolded. "You could have been killed."

Killian shrugged and crossed his arms across this chest. "Darling, I never listen."

She left out a painful laugh. "You're impossible".

"And you love me for it, Swan."

Killian scooped her up in his arms and kissed her like he would never see her again, pouring in every ounce of love he could possibly muster.

"Killian," Emma panted. "My lips are bloody."

"Emma Rose, I don't fucking care."

She grabbed his hair and pulled him hard down to her lips, returning the kiss with as much love and passion as he did. When they got home, she didn't plan on letting go of him for a week. Emma cried out in pain and crumbled to the ground.

"Swan!" Killian dropped down, "What's wrong?"

"It's my side, Zelena was kicking me and.." Emma let another cry of pain.

Killian scooped Emma up in his arms " Hold on love, I got you." Killian headed for the cave entrance. "David! Call Elsa!"

"Shes waiting down at the bottom of the hill." David turned his attention to Emma, "What hurts, baby girl?"

"My side, and my legs and.." She screamed again.

"Hold on Swan." Killian whispered. "Hold on just a little longer my love."

The last thing Emma saw was the sun as they exited the cave and her world went dark.


End file.
